Castle: From the depths of Hell
by devildog3479
Summary: The team catches a case of a dead security guard, and has to deal with two old boyfriends of Kate's who interject themselves into the investigation. As they dive deeper, they find a connection back to the Rachel Maddows Case.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Like many Castle Fans, I am angry with ABC for not bring back Stana and Tamala for a possible season 9. Whatever happens, Caskett has been a integral part of me and wife's Monday nights. We will not watch season 9 if they do this. Anyway enough of my ranting on current Castle news. I am going to close down my AU in the next four stories. Unlike ABC I do believe in Happy endings, but there will be Angst and tragedy along the way. So be prepared for it. Thank you and enjoy the new story, and like always please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Castle series or the characters. This story is based solely on the entertainment of the readers.**

 **Castle: From the Depths of Hell**

 **Prologue**

 **West 30** **th** **Street and 11** **th** **Avenue**

 **Manhattan, New York**

The blue Honda Civic pulled up to the parking spot outside the warehouse and tractor trailer yard. The uniform security guard stepped out and looked about. He found it odd that the gate was locked. Usually the night guard had it unlocked by the time he showed up for his 6 am shift. The early shift that would load up the trailers and small trucks for deliveries. He sighed and took out his keys and unlocked the gate and proceeded inside the yard towards the security office.

"Yo, Steven where are you at man?" The security guard called out as he walked across the yard. He reached the main office building and found the security office light on. He chuckled and walked in thinking that his friend was probably in the bathroom. He opened the door to the office. "Steven I'm here man, how did….."

The security officer was in shock as he found his friend nearly decapitated behind the desk with a cup of coffee and his lunch in front of him. The security officer pulled out his phone and called 911.

 **Kate and Rick's Loft**

 **SoHo, New York**

"I thought we had this settle last week Paula." Castle said in his cell phone as he walked about the kitchen as he laid out his wife's breakfast on the island counter. He sighed. "No Gina, I said I don't want to be away from Kate that long and that far away."

As for the mentioned Kate, at that time was walking out of the bedroom towards the island to get going that particular morning. She smiled at her husband who was currently arguing with his publisher and agent over the book signing dates. With her pregnancy six months along, Castle was trying to plan all book tours now ahead of time so within the final week he could be home in case she went into labor. She smiled at him when he saw her. She sat down. "What time did they call?"

"630." Castle said covering the phone with his hand. He sighed as he listen to one of the women drone on over the phone. He looked at his wife. "I hate conference calls."

"Where's Maria?" Kate asked chuckling at the fact the new hire for the Castle publicity and book team was not at the loft yet.

Maria Salvatore Russell, the wife of Kate's detective Jennifer Russell had spent last week getting the run down from Castle, Paula and Gina of her responsibilities as well as paperwork for her position as advertising and marketing consultant to Richard Castle. Basically she dealt with Paula and Gina, leaving Castle free to write and continue his work with the detectives from his wife's precinct.

Castle smiled. "I'm not expecting her till 8."

At that moment the loft door open and in walked Maria who was carrying her laptop and briefcase with her. She smiled at her friends and boss. "Morning Kate, Rick."

Kate shook her head. "What was that Castle about not expecting her till 8?"

Castle shrugged his shoulders as he held out his phone. "Deal with them please."

"Let me guess the book tours, and their push for the week Kate is due." Maria replied with smile on her face as she grabbed the phone as Castle nodded. "Hi, Gina, Paula its Maria. I thought we had this settled last week…."

Maria grabbed her stuff and moved towards the office where she had a desk. Castle smiled at the sight and turned to his wife. "One of the smartest decisions I made hiring her. My life has been more stress free since doing that."

"Really one of the smartest?" Kate said jokingly. She took a bite of her cereal and looked at her husband. "What was one of the other ones?"

"Marrying you." Castle replied. He smiled at his wife who broke out in a large smile. He gave her a light kiss on the lips as he saw Maria coming out of the office, now on her phone and handing Castle his phone back. He saw her mouth the word Jennifer. Castle nodded his thanks. "Good morning Russell what is going on?"

Kate looked closely as she saw her husband's get the light when he was called to a crime scene. She missed going to the scenes with her team, but her duties as Captain kept her busy, and with their son just a few short weeks away from making his appearance, it wasn't practical anymore. She sighed. "Body drop?"

"At a delivery loading yards." Castle said looking at his wife's face. He reached out and took her hand. "Why don't you come today? You been cooped up here, in the office, 1PP and the precinct past couple weeks. Some fresh air would do you some good."

She smile and chuckled at the thought. "6 month pregnants NYPD captain at crime scene. Dr. Snyder and 1PP would love that."

Castle chuckled as Kate sipped at her tea. She got up as she finished her breakfast. "I got that budget meeting at 1PP here soon, and it takes me longer to get ready these days."

"Sorry about that." Castle said with a smile as he kissed Kate on the lips as he walked to the bedroom. He turned around as he did. "You are still as sexy as ever though."

Kate smiled as he said that as he walked into the bedroom.

 **West 30** **th** **Street and 11** **th** **Avenue**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Russell was waiting for Castle as he got out of the cab close to the crime scene carrying his coffee, and Russell's in his hands. She smiled as she accepted it. "Thanks. What time did my wife get there?"

"Right before 7." Castle replied as they walked towards the tape. He looked around and smiled. "I haven't been down this way in a couple years. Not since the team got a case over in the MTA yards."

"How did that turn out?" Russell asked as they ducked under the tape and headed towards the office.

"Interoffice romance dispute. Boyfriend caught his girlfriend in bed with a mechanic, killed both of them at the office." Castle answered as they walked into the office and saw the scene. "And this definitely not that."

"Dr. Parrish what do we have?" Russell asked as she threw away the coffee in a hallway garbage can and took out her gloves.

"What you see is what you get. Near decapitation of the head." Lanie stated as she stood up and made notes for when the body would arrive back at the morgue. "Liver temperature puts time of death between two and four in the morning."

"Looks like they caught him in the middle of his lunch." Castle stated as he began to walk around the room. He looked at Lanie. "Who is he?"

"Name is Steven Randall. 28 year old security guard." Ryan said coming back into the office with Esposito right behind him. He pointed out into the hallway. "His fellow security guard found when he arrived for his shift. Says the gate was locked when he arrived and usually its unlocked by the time he arrives."

"Any other people on the property at that time?" Russell asked.

Esposito shook his head. "Last person usually leaves around 1230 before security locks up."

"That's kind of unusual isn't it?" Castle asked as he came back around. He saw the looks of everyone. "I mean usually these places are going twenty-four, seven."

"We scaled back on our staff due to budgetary reasons." A man in a suit showed up in the doorway and looked into the room. "Good God."

"This is Mr. Harrison Jorgenson. He owns the yard."

Russell moved Mr. Jorgenson away from the scene. "Mr. Jorgensen, Detective Russell, and Mr. Castle, do you know anyone that would want to harm Mr. Randall?"

"No Steven was a great security guard, and person. Very respectful, and well-liked by everyone." Mr. Jorgenson commented as he watched the gurney go by and into the office.

"Did he have any personal problems or money issues that you know of?" Castle asked.

Mr. Jorgenson shrugged his shoulders. "Not that I know of, but you can ask the people that he worked with at the security office. I just interacted with him as I come in everyday, but never really asked him about his life outside of work."

"Where were you this morning between two and four if you don't mind me asking sir?" Russell asked as she made notes of this.

"Of course. I was at home with my wife in bed." Mr. Jorgenson replied as he looked as the gurney rolled by with the body on it and Lanie following it. "I'll have my assistant get you the info."

Russell nodded as she and Castle turned and headed back to where Ryan and Esposito where. "Did you guys find anything else out?"

"They have security cameras around the property. I have TARU getting the footage right now." Ryan said as they looked at each other.

Castle looked into the office. He noticed a doorway behind the desk and where the victim was located. "Where does that door go?"

"Into the warehouse. It's locked when no one is here, and security is the only one with the keys." Esposito commented as he saw Castle look at the door. "CSU is checking anyway."

"Alright lets get statements from everybody, and bring the friend down to the station along with his supervisor." Russell remarked as she took off her gloves. She looked at Castle. "What you thinking?"

"Guy goes about his job, sits down to eat his lunch and dies from a near decapitation." Castle answered as they started towards the door. "Not the way I would want to go out."

"How would you like to go out?" Russell asked.

"Surrounded by friends and family." Castle replied. He looked over to Russell. "What about you?"

"You know, since there is still so much to this life, I haven't thought about it." Russell remarked as she and Castle moved towards the entrance.

 **12** **th** **Precinct Lobby**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"I cant believe you never thought about it." Castle said as they got out of the car and started towards the door. "Everybody has thought about it at least once."

Russell shrugged her shoulders. "Well I haven't."

"You haven't what?" Ryan asked as he and Esposito were waiting for Castle and Russell by the doors.

"How you want to go out from this life." Castle responded. He held the door open for Russell. "I said surrounded by family and friends."

"Me too." Ryan replied with a smile on his face. He held up his phone. "With Jenny, our kids, and grandkids around too."

"I'm with Russell. I haven't thought about it since my time in the Army." Esposito replied. They all stopped for a moment. Esposito shrugged his shoulders. "Too much to live for right now you know."

"I hear that Esposito." Kate said waddling her way into the lobby. She saw her team standing there. "Don't you four have a murder to solve and what were you talking about?"

"We do Captain. We are on the way up, and we were discussing how we want to go out of this life." Russell replied as they all started towards the elevator.

"Oh. Me, its family and friends around me." Kate answered with a smile as she took Castle's hand.

Castle smiled and gave her a kiss. "What about your budget meeting?"

"Ended early so I am happy about that." Kate said as they arrived at the elevator and she pushed the button. "Baby Castle was making it hard today."

Everyone laughed as a uniform officer got off the elevator. He let them on and started towards the door. He quickly turned around. "Oh Captain, some detective from Major Crimes and some FBI agent are waiting upstairs?"

"Did they say who?" Kate asked holding the elevator.

"No ma'am, and all they said they would do is wait for you to arrive." The uniformed answered.

Kate nodded her understanding and let the door closed. Everyone was curious what was going on. As the elevators arrived and the doors open, the team walked out into the bullpen and except for Russell everyone was immediately surprised by who was waiting for them.

"Kate, Castle." Supervisory Special Agent Will Sorenson said to the group. "Detectives."

"Wow Kate. Look at you. Captain, married and pregnant." Detective First Grade Tom Demming added in.

"Will, Tom, what are you doing here? Kate asked harshly as not to let the two former boyfriends get any chance to attack her team or husband.

"It's about your dead security guard." Will commented. He looked to Demming. "He was going to be a confidential informant for an operation we are running."

Everyone in the bullpen looked at the two in shock.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So sorry about the delay in updates folks. Been trying to find the motive to continue the story in the light of the news from ABC, but I will complete this AU. I will have a happy ending unlike ABC giving us fans a happy ending. SO for now enjoy the update, and please enjoy and leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Alright you two start spilling?" Kate said shutting the door to her office as she moved slowly around her desk and sat down.

"No small talk Kate. I'm shocked." Will deflected as he smiled at her. He saw the look on her face. "Look, its need to know, and all we need is the information your team has collected."

Kate shot Will a look. "You come waltzing into my precinct and demand I had over a murder investigation to you and Tom based on your statement that my team's victim was going to be a confidential informant for you. Sorry is not happening."

"Kate this happens all the time. I'm pretty sure your team has something else to do, and your writer boy…" Tom started to say.

"That is my husband you are talking about Detective." Kate shouted to Tom loud enough to get the attention of her team in the bullpen. She saw Castle coming towards the door. She knew she couldn't stop him. They promised the doctor she would remain stress free. She looked both at Will and Tom. "Why is a dead security guard that important to a Federal case that is working with Major Crimes?"

"It's need to know Kate." Will reiterated.

"Kate we could call Chief Miller at One Police Plaza?" Castle told her as he shut the door.

"He would tell you the same thing." Tom smirked at Castle but it quickly disappeared to when he saw Kate's look.

"I figured you say that, so I decided to call in a favor myself." Castle remarked as he pulled out his phone and pressed a number.

"Director Brennan's office? May I ask who is calling?" The female voice said on the other end of the line.

"Richard Castle calling for Director Brennan." Castle said into the speaker.

The wait time was short as Will and Tom shot looks at each other. A male voice came onto the line. "Richard Castle how can I help you today?"

"Hold on wait." Will said standing up nervously now.

"I'll call you back director." Castle said taking the phone off speaker and putting it back in his pocket.

"Fine. We'll read your team in, but any arrest goes to the FBI and Major Crimes Task force." Will demanded.

"Done, but my team does the interrogations." Kate agreed. She tossed a smile to Castle who came up to stand next to her. "We'll be out in a couple minutes."

Both Tom and Will nodded and headed towards the door. Will stopped and looked at Castle with his hand on the handle. "How did you get the direct line to the Director of the CIA?"

"Need to know only Will." Castle replied with a smirk on his face. He and Kate shared a look knowing that week after his release from the hospital following the Volkov case, the CIA and the White House hosted the team at a dinner at a secured location. CIA Director Brennan stated that if Castle ever needed anything to give him a call as a way to repay for the work that everyone did. As soon as the door was shut, Castle began to rub his wife's shoulders. "You ok?"

She smiled and leaned back as the tension back to ease away. "I will be. I think after they read us in, I'll go out for a little bit to decompress."

"Sounds good." Castle remarked as he let go of her shoulders at her disappointment. He walked around held out his hand for her. "Come on, they are waiting for us."

Kate smiled and took his hand as he helped her up and together they walked out into the bullpen. She smirked at Will and Tom. "Agent Sorenson and Detective Demming agreed to read us into their case. They get the arrest and we get to do the interrogations."

The team nodded their understanding. Russell looked to Will and Tom. "So what is the reason for your interest in our dead security officer?"

"About four months ago, a DEA, ATF, FBI, and Mexican Police task force took down a freighter loaded down with drugs, electronics, people all headed for New York." Will said as he held a tablet so everyone could see. "At the time we figured it play by the cartels to move everything at once."

"Ok so what does this have to do with Major Crimes?" Ryan asked.

"Major Crimes was tasked to go to docks where the freighter was supposed to dock." Tom said as he pointed to the photos on the tablet. "According to many on the docks, it was a standard delivery from Veracruz. Comes every six weeks, but we got the list, and traced where some of the containers where going."

"Let me guess, containers all went through the loading docks where security officer worked." Castle stated. He saw nods from Will and Tom.

"But that's not unusual. Most containers go to loading yard all the time to get products out to the businesses." Kate mentioned.

"True, but the containers that held the drugs, electronics, and people were recorded as going through the yard." Will mentioned. He swiped on the tablet. "Now records from the warehouse show that containers contained everyday normal things. Tables, chairs, food."

Russell leaned forward. "But that is how you cover something illegally inside a container."

"Exactly right detective." Will mentioned as he set down the iPad. He sat down on the desk. "But there was not enough to go on to warrant a full scale investigation into the loading yard at that time."

"So what changed?" Kate asked as she sat down in a chair.

"Your victim noticed some changes in the late shift." Tom replied as he pulled out his memo book. "He came to us because he knew everyone on the late shift and these guys were brand new and seemed a little suspicious."

"Why come to you?" Ryan asked.

"His brother died on 9/11, and he served a couple tours in Iraq in the infantry." Will told them. He passed the tablet. The picture of their victim in his Marine Corps uniform. "So when this popped up as something strange, he came to us after remembering we had been there before."

"What about his family?" Castle asked.

"Ex-wife and their son still live in California, but he has a sister over in Queens that he helps." Tom stated as he looked at the room.

"Alright, asked the sister to come on in." Kate said as Russell's desk phone began to ring. She looked at the team. "Ryan, Will, you interview Mr. Jorgenson. Esposito, Tom, you talk to friend that found the body."

"That was Dr. Parish." Russell stated as she hung up the phone as Ryan, Esposito, Will and Tom nodded their understanding. She put the picture up on the board. "She finished the autopsy and is waiting for us."

"Russell you and Castle go talk to Lanie." Kate remarked as she started to get up. Castle came over and helped her the rest of the way. "Thanks. I'm taking a couple hours to go and relax at home."

Everyone on the team nodded except Will and Tom. Tom looked to Castle. "What does she mean by that?"

"Doctor's orders. If her blood pressure gets too high, she goes to bed for the rest of pregnancy." Castle replied. He followed his wife towards the elevator with Russell right behind him.

"What does have to do with this?" Will asked.

Ryan and Esposito just rolled their eyes and went back to their computers.

 **Office of the Chief Medical Examiner**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Russell and Castle walked into the autopsy room as Lanie was signing off on the reports. She looked up and set the report down on the table. "Castle, how is Kate doing with Will and Tom there?"

"Let me guess, Esposito." Castle stated with a smirk. He saw Lanie nod. "She was shocked like the rest, and then angry. After they briefed us, she went home to relax for a couple hours."

Lanie nodded and smiled. "Good for her. She doesn't need to end up on bed rest for the pregnancy."

"We agree with you on that Dr. Parish." Russell remarked. She patted Castle on the shoulder before turning her attention back to their victim. "What can you tell you us about our victim here?"

"Except for some scarring from I assume his time in the military, and some cirrhosis of the liver, our boy was in pretty good health." Lanie remarked as she picked up the report. She passed it over to Russell. "He had no drugs or alcohol in his stomach, and his stomach contents contained, chicken salad, wheat bread, chips, and diet cola."

"Basically his lunch." Castle remarked with a smirk that got Russell chuckling a bit. He took the report from Lanie. "This guy was a military trained infantry. It be kind of hard for someone to sneak up on him like that to cut his throat."

"That is your department, but I can tell you that the knife used to cut our boys throat was a large curved blade." Lanie stated as she took the report back from Castle and set it down on the desk. "Cut throat the Cortaid artery in the neck and all most through the spinal court."

"Whoever did this had to have blood on him." Russell remarked as she looked over the body. She spotted something on the chest. "What are these bruises here?"

"Fist size wounds, no more than a few days old." Lanie answered. She handed over the wallet to Russell. "Boy works out in UFC gym, so I figured the bruising comes from that. Other than that, our boy was clean of anything else."

"Alright thanks Dr. Parrish." Russell remarked. She started towards the door before turning back nearly bumping into Castle who had followed her. She stepped around him. "Sorry. Dr. Parrish, how much force would it take to do something like this?"

"Whoever did had to be pretty strong. Couple hundred pounds at least." Lanie answered the question. "Why?"

"Just wondering, thanks." Russell replied as she continued towards the elevator. She felt Castle staring at her. "This was a message pure and simple."

"Talk and you end up like him." Castle remarked as he pressed the button with Russell nodded. He turned and looked at Russell. "I agree with that. But who is the message for?"

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Ryan and Will were in the conference room as Mr. Jorgenson sat down at the table. "Agent Sorensen, what are you doing here?"

"Well Mr. Jorgenson, you see a murder at your loading yard caught our attention, and the NYPD graciously allowed me to sit in, along with my colleague who is with your other guard in the room across the way." Will told Mr. Jorgenson. He then looked at Ryan and nodded to him.

"Mr. Jorgenson, whoever killed Steven, had access to your business." Ryan stated as he looked at the man. He was looking for any signs. "Can you tell us the procedures for the security guards on the late shift?"

"No problem. Since we no longer use three shifts, after last shift leaves security locks up." Mr. Jorgenson replied as he shifted in his seat. "Then usually right before our first shift arrives, security reopens the gate."

"And nothing out of the ordinary about yesterdays shift?" Will asked. He saw Mr. Jorgenson shake his no. "What about threats made against you or your company?"

"No it's just been business as regular." Mr. Jorgenson replied.

"Any thing out of the ordinary at all since Agent Sorensen was at your business?" Ryan asked.

Again Mr. Jorgenson shook his head. "No, nothing. I mean the search disrupted my business but its not the first time that has happen."

Ryan looked to Will who nodded. "Sometimes, places like these get searched like we did based on what we found. Sometimes forgeries are made to show destinations."

Ryan nodded. "I see, but the reason I am asking is because Steven Randall found something odd one night about a crew that came on and unloaded some trailers."

"Sometimes to help make bills, I rent some space out to trucking companies that don't have a loading dock, so they can unload transfer to smaller trucks." Mr. Jorgenson answered.

While Ryan and Will were talking to Mr. Jorgenson, Esposito and Tom were talking to the security guard that discovered the body. "I still can't believe it."

"Jeremiah, did Steven tell you about his suspicions about the crew that was there six weeks ago?" Esposito asked.

"Yeah he did, but after that he didn't talk about it again." The other security guard replied as he sipped at the water that was offered to him. "A couple times after I arrived, I saw him putting printouts of security footage back in a file."

Tom was shocked at this but remained stoic. "Security footage of what?"

"Don't know, he never showed me." The other security guard replied. He took a breath. "Funny to think of it, this all happened after the Feds and the cops looked into the loading yard that one time."

"Did he have any personal problems, or problems with anyone at work?" Esposito asked the same question again.

The other security guard shook his head. "No. He dated on and off, nothing really too serious, and most of the people at work had no problem with him."

"Most of the people?" Tom asked.

The other security guard shifted. "A couple days after the search, Mr. Jorgenson, and a member from the crew was arguing with Steven. Mr. Jorgenson seemed to be telling Steven not to worry about the new crew, and it would only be a temporary thing for the next few months."

Tom and Esposito looked out into the bullpen as Mr. Jorgenson left the bullpen.

 **Additonal Note:**

 **If you feel like the rest of our fans, make your feelings known to the producers and executives of the show and network.**

 **ABC Studios C/O**

 **ABC Television Studio**

 **4151 Prospect Ave**

 **Hollywood, CA 90023**

 **1-323-671-5000**

 **Disney-ABC Domestic Television**

 **500 S. Bunea Vista ST.**

 **Burbank, CA 91521**

 **818-460-6611**

 **ABCStudios**

 **Castle_ABC**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the latest update folks. I hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am trying to cut down on amount of time in between updates. With work and other commitments its not easy. So again enjoy the updates, reviews are welcome, and thank you for the kind words, reviews and comments.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Are you sure about this?" Russell asked as she and Castle looked at the murder board which had been updated by Esposito and Ryan. "I mean I have an uncle who owns a shipping and delivery company in Florida. He often leases spaces out to other businesses if they need the room."

"That was our first thought too Detective Russell but according to the business records, Mr. Jorgenson's company is doing well enough where he doesn't need to do that." Sorenson stated. He held up a tablet. "Also we had the security company send over footage. Confirms the other security guards story. Mr. Jorgenson was in an argument with your victim."

"Hold it right there." Castle said as he pointed at the screen. He grabbed the tablet despite Sorenson's scowl. He zoomed in and smirked. "Who does that look like to you?"

Russell took tablet from Castle. She shook her head. "Manuel Ortega."

"Who?" Tom asked.

"Partner to Leonard and Samuel Fig." Esposito replied as he looked at the tablet and moved the picture around. "I don't see Leonard or Samuel anywhere in the picture."

"Your drug dealer found dead at the boat yard a couple weeks ago?" Sorenson asked getting a nod. He took the tablet back from Esposito. "Where is he now?"

"Protective custody on Rikers Island." Ryan stated. He quickly explained what Manuel told them. "Manuel said Leonard was afraid of new people in town with some serious ties to the game. Moved everyone from steroids to meth."

Esposito came over and pointed to the tablet. "Whoever they were, they put two in Leonard's head, and dumped his body in the river."

"Execution style, and punishment for his brother and friend getting caught." Sorenson stated getting nods from everyone. "What about security camera footage?"

"All it showed the boat tying up, but no one really getting off until the camera lens was darken." Ryan stated. He got up and pointed at the board. "So our security guard finds something suspicious going on about the new crew and goes to the owner for it, who plays it off. Something is off about this guy."

"What did his financials say about him the first time?" Castle asked directing the question to Will and Tom.

"Never got that far since everything appeared to legal." Will replied looking across the team. He shook his head. "Or at least that is how it appeared."

Tom nodded in agreement. "And like detective Russell said the manifest appeared legit, and the crew probably moved people in a camera blind spot, the same with the drugs."

"Whatever the case, we need to talk to Manuel." Russell remarked. She got up and walked to the board, and looked at the information and then to the tablet that Sorenson had. "Ryan, Esposito, you take Agent Sorenson and Detective Demming and go talk to Samuel and Manuel. Find out what they know."

"Got it." Ryan stated.

Sorenson looked at Castle somewhat questionably. "And what are you and Mr. Castle going to do detective?"

"Simple. Talk to the sister and then check out the victim's apartment." Russell replied with a smirk as she turned back towards the desk as Tom grabbed Will by the shoulder and lead him away from the board. Russell turned to Castle. She saw the look. "What are you thinking?"

"Something doesn't make sense." Castle stated. He got up and walked to the board and pointed to Mr. Jorgenson's picture. "So he loans out the space to a different company to use, but where's the paperwork?"

"We had no reason to subpoena it, but now we do." Russell stated. She saw Castle's face and saw the wheels turning. "What you thinking?"

"When we were leaving I noticed his car." Castle stated. He pulled the car up on his phone. "A 2016 Mercedes C63 AMG. If business is bad how could he have afford it?"

"Maybe he saved up or traded in for it." Russell countered but she was where Castle was going. "And he lives in a really expensive part of the Upper East Side."

Castle nodded and looked at Russell. "I think he took money but from who is the question."

The elevator dinged as the victim's sister walked off. Russell looked as the officer escorted her to the lounge next to the break room. "We'll get a warrant for his financials. Right now we have to talk to the sister."

Russell and Castle walked into the lounge and shut the door after nodding to the officer. Castle shut the door as Russell shook the sister's hand. "Ms. Randall thank you for coming down. I'm Detective Russell, and this is Mr. Castle. We are sorry for your loss."

The sister nodded. "Thank you."

"We have some questions for you." Russell said as she pulled out her memo book. Russell took a breath. "We were informed that your brother was suspicious about the occanisal night crew that Mr. Jorgenson brought in. Did he talk to you about it?"

The sister shook her head. "No all he said that something didn't sit right with him."

"Like who the night loading crew consisted of." Castle stated getting a nod from the sister. He took a breath. "Did he make any notes or anything like that?"

"Yeah he did, even took some pictures of the people." The sister mentioned.

"We were told that he helped you out." Russell stated. She saw the sister nodded. "Did he live with you?"

"An apartment above the garage." The sister replied. She took out a key and handed it over. "It's a small house with me and my two kids. You can go look inside."

"Husband?" Castle asked.

"Walked out on us a couple years ago." The sister remarked. She shifted in her seat. "That is why Steven lived with us. He helped out with the bills and some of the other things around the house."

"Ms. Randall, did your brother have any threats against him?" Russell asked getting a shake of the head. "What about drugs or alcohol problems?"

The sister shook her head again. "No. He took care of himself, worked out at a MMA game, eat healthy. Hardly ever drinks since he left the service."

"Were you home all night along?" Castle asked.

"Yes I was. My boyfriend can confirm it." The sister remarked as she handed over her phone. "He spent the night."

Russell took the phone and wrote down the number. She then handed the phone back and looked at the sister. "Alright thank you Ms. Randall. If we have anything else we'll be in touch. "We'll be heading over to check out your brothers place."

"Thank you detective." The sister remarked as she stood up and shook their hands. "I have to go contact family and sign some paperwork at the morgue so I won't be home for a while."

Russell and Castle nodded and let her out following her into the bullpen. Castle shook her head. "Losses one brother in the 9/11 attacks and the other to a murder."

"Yeah, she's had it rough." Russell replied. She clasped Castle on the shoulder and nudged him. "Come on Castle, let's go to Steven's place."

Russell and Castle started towards the elevator.

 **Riker's Island**

 **The Bronx, New York**

Ryan, Esposito, Sorenson and Demming were storing their weapons in the lock box as they waited to be cleared to head to the small rooms where they would interview Manuel Ortega and Samuel Figs. As Ryan, Esposito and Demming were signing in, Sorenson stood off to the side, and looked at Ryan. "So Ryan, Kate is pretty happy with Castle?"

"Yes she is. They are really happy." Ryan replied as he stood up. He walked over to Sorenson. "Why does that matter to you?"

"I can't make conversation." Sorenson commented. They were waiting for the word that the prisoner were moving. He saw the look he was getting from Ryan and Esposito. "Come on guys, I am just curious. I never really saw what she saw in him."

"All you need to know is Sorenson is that they love each other, they are happy and starting a family." Esposito said taking a step forward only being grabbed by the shoulder by Ryan. "Tom what about you?"

"I may be a little shocked that they lasted together this long, but I'm glad they are happy." Demming replied as they stood around. He looked at his watch. "What is taking so….."

The alarm on the wall behind them started to go off. They looked around as they saw guards on the other side of the gate running. Sorenson turned to the nearest guard. "What is going on?"

The guard was listening to his radio. "Your inmates were being moved when another line of inmates were being moved. Then a fight broke out and somehow your two inmates were stabbed."

"Where are they now?" Esposito demanded as he looked through the gate. He turned to the guard who was on the radio. "Why were other prisoners being moved at the same time our guys were?"

"Officers on scene are trying to gain control of the situation." The guard responded with a shrug of his shoulders. "And I can't answer the question detective. You have to take that up with the Captain."

"Open the goddamn gate." Sorenson demanded to guard inside the control booth. The guard just shook his head. Sorenson got infuriated. "Why not?"

"Standard procedure till they gain control of the situation Will." Demming replied as they continued to see guards running down the hallway.

"Your two inmates are being moved to the infirmary right now." The guard on the radio told them.

The guard in the control booth buzzed them in, and the four of them took off heading at a fast clip towards the control booth.

 **Fresh Meadows**

 **Queens, New York**

It took Russell and Castle forty minutes to reach Steven Randall's sisters house out in Queens. As they pulled up to the curb, Russell's phone rang. As they got out, Russell listen to the information being past to her. "Alright thanks. Sister's alibi checked out. Her boyfriend and her spent all night together."

"Yeah I don't see her as the type to nearly take her brother's head off in reality." Castle commented as they arrived at the garage. They walked up the flight of stairs towards the apartment. "Figuratively yes."

Russell shook her head as she inserted the key into the lock and opened the door. They walked inside the apartment and she whistled. "Can believe how clean it is for a bachelor?"

Castle tossed her a look. "He did serve time in the Marine Corps?"

"Doesn't mean that he can't be a bit of slob." Russell countered as she went to the bathroom and started to go through the drawers and cabinets.

"Speaking from experience Jennifer?" Castle asked as he went through the top of their victim's dresser.

"I dated a female ROTC student in college." Russell replied as she closed the last cabinet and walked out into the small kitchen area of the apartment. "She was a slob."

Castle looked at Russell and smiled. "Maybe you have a way to bring out the tidness in people."

"Me know, but Maria yes." Russell replied as she went through the drawers and cabinets. She looked at Castle and decided it was time to bring up his taking a step back. "Hey Castle, how come you haven't told us you were taking a step back after your kid is born?"

Castle stopped his search for the moment. He saw the look in her eyes. "I was going to tell everyone at the gender revealing party this weekend. Why?"

"I just figured you know…." Russell started to say.

"It be Kate taking the step back from everything." Castle answered. He saw Russell nod her head. He smiled. "Kate is going to be a amazing mom, but she is also an amazing cop too. I rather be the one to step away from everything. I know she doesn't get out in the field much anymore, and it worries her every time I do. So I would rather focus on helping raise the kid at home, and also focus a little more on my writing. I'll still come in from time to time to visit and help you guys."

Russell walked towards Castle. "You be bored within the first month. Admit it, even though you aren't an police officer, you enjoy doing this."

"I do, but I have my family to think about too Jennifer." Castle answered. He moved past her and went to the desk. "I did the same thing with my first wife."

"And looked how well that turned out." Russell smirked. She saw Castle's look. "Sorry. The point I am going for is that we'll miss you every day that's all."

"Huh?" Castle snorted.

Russell started coming towards the desk. "Oh come on Castle, I am sorry about the first marriage comment."

"No, I wasn't commenting on that, but I was talking about this." Castle remarked. He held up the folder he had. "Our victim was taking surveillance photos of the crew he was suspicious of."

Russell came over and started to look at the photos that Castle had. She skimmed through the ones Castle already looked through. "Looks like he was using the surveillance cameras to take the pictures of the crew."

"Is that a tattoo?" Castle asked pointing to the image.

Russell squinted to try and see. "Could be, but the blow up of the image distorted it. He must have recorded video too. Did you see a flash drive?"

"I didn't see one." Castle answered. He set the file down on the chair as they started to go through the desk together. Castle went through drawers. "Nothing."

"Same here on the desk." Russell commented. She looked disappointed. "It could be anywhere."

"Maybe not." Castle remarked. He looked around the room. He saw Russell's look. "I met a Marine researching a character for a part in a Derek Storm novel. He gave me some valuable insight."

"Such as?" Russell asked.

"Well if I was going to hide some sensitive information in my room, knowing that authorities would search in all the likely spots." Castle remarked as he went towards the closet. He opened the door and searched the back of the closet. "Found it. Store in an unlikely spot."

Russell walked over. "Son of bitch, he built a secret compartment into the wall."

Castle nodded. "And replaced the piece he cut out over it. It's complete with just a raised enough edge to grab.

Russell smiled as Castle handed her the flash drive. She heard her phone go off as she sealed the evidence bag. She quickly took it out. "Russell?"

"Russell its Ryan." Ryan said from the lobby of Rikers Island administration building. He took a breath. "Both Manuel Ortega, and Samuel Fig are dead."

"What?" Russell asked in shock as Castle heard the news too since Russell had it on speaker. "How?"

"Somehow another group of prisoners were being moved at the same time they were." Ryan remarked as he saw Esposito, Demming and Sorenson walking towards him. "It escalated pretty quickly, involving everyone there, and by the time it was all said and done, both Manuel and Samuel were stabbed."

"Did they die in the hallway Ryan?" Castle asked.

Esposito walked up. He heard Castle's question. "No in the infirmary a short time ago."

"Where's the bodies now?" Russell asked.

"Lanie is coming to get them." Ryan remarked. He looked as Sorenson and Demming hung back giving them some privacy as Sorenson was on his phone. "We had to fight Demming to get jurisdiction of the bodies."

"I'll call Kate and let her know as soon as we are back in the car." Castle stated.

Russell nodded. She brought the phone a little closer. "Ryan, you four head back, we'll meet you at the precinct."

"You got it." Esposito and Ryan replied. They ended the call a moment later.

Castle looked at Russell and was in shock. The comment about his first marriage forgotten. "I got a question for you. Who would want these two guys dead?"

Russell looked at Castle with the same look of shock. "And who had enough pull to move this group of prisoners at the same time ours was being moved?"

 **Additional note: Someone asked about Baby Castle. Baby Castle arrives next story with a small time jump to kate being nine months pregnant in that one. So again thank you and enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was so tired from work Friday night I literally couldnt think straight to finish chapter, and today was another busy filled day. I would like to apologize for it. As for the show ending, it is sad, but if it continued it wouldn't have been the same without Beckett or Lanie. I am hoping for a happy ending Monday. I will finish off this AU four stories down the line, plus work on my historical fiction with our castle family. So I hope you enjoy the update, and again thank you everyone for the reviews and follows. Enjoy the update.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Kate and Rick's Loft**

 **SoHo, New York**

A soft knock on the door caused Kate's head to rise from the pillow. She had come home a couple hours ago to destress from the whole thing from Tom and Will. Her superiors were understanding, given doctors instructions, and her second in command at the precinct had taken the budget meeting for her so she could leave. So when Kate's eyes turned towards the door she saw Maria standing there. "Maria what is it?"

Maria walked in holding her phone. "It's Rick."

Kate was confused as she sat up and swung her legs over the bed and took the phone from her. "Why didn't he call my phone?"

"He said he tried, but you didn't answer." Maria remarked as she stood up and smiled.

Kate looked to her night stand and saw her phone. The alarm was counting down to its next attempt to wake her, and she saw she had 4 missed calls. Two from Rick, one from Russell and the other from her dad. "Oh damn I must be out of it."

Maria chuckled and left the room so Kate could talk in quiet. "Hey babe, what's up?"

"Are you ok?" Castle said in a concern voice.

"Yeah just really out of it." Kate replied. She stood up and tried to stretch as best as she could. "Your son isn't making it easier."

Castle chuckled as he turned around and saw no one in the bullpen heard that. "We need you back down here?"

"What's going on babe?" Kate said as she grabbed her phone and started towards the door to their bedroom.

"Miguel Ortega, and Samuel Fig are dead. Attacked while enroute to talk to Espo, Ryan, Will and Tom." Castle told her. He then quickly explained what had happen. He then started back towards the desk. "Captain Baxter is on his way here from Rikers."

"Be there in thirty." Kate told her husband. "Love you."

"Love you too." Castle said ending the call.

Kate put back on her shoes, more flats then heels now because of her pregnancy, and walked back to the office where she hand Maria her phone and thanked her for the use and waking her. She then grabbed her stuff and walked out the door to get to the precinct.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

In the bullpen, Castle arrived back at the desk after ending the call with Kate. "Kate's on her way."

"She doesn't need this man." Esposito told everyone, and except for Will and Tom most nodded. He sat down at his desk. "She shouldn't have to deal with all this stress."

"Esposito you know Kate." Castle told him. He came over and patted Esposito on the shoulder. "Unless it was doctor's orders you really think she would not be here?"

"Man has a point." Ryan remarked. He got up and posted Samuel and Manuel's face on the murder board. "I mean after she was back here after getting shot, she technically should have rode a desk for a couple months."

"Yeah that sniper case hit her hard." Castle stated as he sat down on the edge of Russell's desk. He saw Russell's look. "A few months after she was back is when the city had that serial sniper."

"I remember that." Russell said standing up. She looked at Ryan, Esposito and Castle. "I was a fresh detective. I heard the Captain had an incident or something like that."

"Flashback is the correct terminology." Sorenson commented. He looked at Castle with somewhat of distain. "So how did you help her there writer boy?"

"I didn't. I told Espo what had happen, and he took Kate aside to have her confront her fears." Castle answered never bothered to turn around. He smiled as Esposito smiled as well. "She overcame it, and with help managed to get better."

Sorenson didn't respond as he just shook his head. He didn't like Castle, but he wasn't going to insult Esposito, a guy who had been through hell, and helped his friend get through her PTSD. He decided to move on. "So Kate is on the way then. What about our two new victims?"

"Both Manuel Ortega, and Samuel Fig were booked a couple weeks ago on possession, distribution, intent, murder." Ryan stated as he pointed to the board. He looked at both Demming and Sorenson. "In exchange for a lighter sentence they agreed to testify against Samuel's brother Leonard, and the suppliers."

Demming nodded his understanding. "So for the agreement, they were placed in protective custody."

"Yeah." Russell remarked as she got up. She walked to the board and looked at Ryan. "What about the surveillance cameras?"

Esposito shook his head. "Our guys were being escorted by two officers, and the line that was being escorted at the same time was also being escorted by two officers. One guy in other line pushed another prisoner, and that started a chain reaction. The fight spilled over to our two before correction officers could get a handle on it. So no video of the stabbing."

"Is it customary for your corrections officers to move protective custody inmates at the same time as regular inmates?" Sorenson asked.

"Not at Rikers. Captain Baxter changed it a couple years ago to prevent incidents like this." Demming answered the question. Sorenson looked at him. "What I keep up with notices from the corrections department?"

Russell and Castle shared a smirk before she turned back to Ryan and Esposito. "Ryan you, Esposito, Demming, and Agent Sorenson look into the prisoners that were being escorted at the time."

Sorenson tossed a look to Castle and Russell. "And you and Mr. Castle?"

A voice from behind them answered the question. "Castle will be with me when I talk to Captain Baxter."

Sorenson tossed a look to Kate who had arrived. "Kate, I think it be…."

"Agent Sorenson, I known Captain Baxter for 15 years, plus its professional courtesy." Kate admonished Sorenson. She then looked to her husband. "Castle and I know his family and I rather have us handle this than you accusing a good man before we know the facts."

Sorenson took a step forward to say something only to be stopped by Demming who nodded his understanding. As the three officers and agent took off to do their assignments, Russell looked to Kate. "I'll get started on the financials on Mr. Jorgenson."

"Hold off on that Jennifer. Take a seat in the conference room and listen into us talking to Captain Baxter, but act like you are reviewing those statements." Kate told Russell who looked at her curiosity. "I trust Ryan and Esposito, but I want them to keep an eye on Demming and Sorenson."

"You thinking Sorenson go over your head to the director?" Castle asked.

"Might be, but he knows you'd call in that favor from Director Brennan too." Kate replied with a sly smile. The elevator dinged and off walked the head of Rikers Island. "John how are you?"

"Not too well Kate." Captain Baxter replied shaking Kate and Rick's hand. They walked into Kate's office as Russell settled into the conference room. "I don't know how this happen. I instituted a strict no movement policy when protective custody inmates are on the move."

"Could it have been a mistake John?" Castle asked.

Captain Baxter shook his head. "No. I signed off on the order before I headed towards a doctor's appointment. All sectors get a emailed copy, and I also print out a copy for our records as well."

Kate leaned forward in her chair. "And only you have the authorization to make the changes?"

Captain Baxter nodded. Castle took a breath. "Anyone tell you about being approached by someone or offered a lot of money to do this?"

"Nope, because I always tell my guards and staff tell us straightaway if something like that happens." Captain Baxter answered. He took a breath. "Look, I'll give you guys anything you need to find out who did this."

"Thanks John." Kate replied. She got up and patted the man on the shoulder. "We'll start with your office staff and the guards. Financials, whereabouts the whole thing."

"I'll get them to you within a couple hours." Captain Baxter replied taking Kate's hand and shaking it. "Thanks for not railroading me Kate."

"No problem John, but I can't help if something shows up." Kate said shaking the man's hand. She escorted him to the door and held it open for him. "You know that right?"

"I do Kate, and I do appreciate the help you are giving me." Captain Baxter replied. He smiled at her and Castle, patting Castle on the shoulder before walking out of the office.

Russell waited for him to get on the elevator before heading towards Kate's office. Though she had listen to the conversation, she was able also to go over the financial information from Mr. Jorgenson's account. As she walked into the office she looked at both Kate and Castle. "I believe him. I couldn't see his body movement, but he seemed generally upset by all this."

"Exactly what I was thing Jennifer. That is why I wanted you listening." Kate told Russell. She looked up and smiled at Castle then to Russell. "If he saw you listening in…."

"He could change his body language." Russell said finishing the statement. She shook her head. "Interrogation 101."

Castle chuckled as he looked at the both of them. "Amazing what they teach you at the academy?"

"Oh this was a course in interrogation run by the FBI babe." Kate said countering her husband's statement. She saw the surprise look on his face. "Every year FBI offers a seminar in interrogation, I just happen to take it the year you went to the Hamptons with…."

"Did you find anything on the financial statements Jennifer?" Castle said changing the subject before Kate could finish the statement.

Russell saw Kate chuckling and Castle's pleading eyes so she decided to save her partner. "Yeah I did. Turns out Mr. Jorgenson received a payment of five hundred thousand dollars. Right around the time new crew showed up."

"That shouldn't be all that unusual right." Kate said as she stood up and stretched out her tired back. She looked at Russell. "Cost of renting the space."

"That anyone else would offer for half that possibly." Russell said handing over the statements. She saw Kate flipped to the marked section. "Don't know without further financial inquiry and that could warn the people who actually rented that space."

"Yeah and Jorgenson's lawyer will block any effort too." Kate said passing back the paperwork.

"Well I could find out where the money came from." Castle stated. He chuckled as he saw the looks from Russell and his wife. "I'll call my contact in the Grand Caymans."

Kate chuckled as Russell looked at Castle in shock. "You have a contact with the banks in the Grand Caymans?"

"Nothing illegal. I needed research for a Derrick Storm book while I was on vacation in the Caribbean." Castle remarked as he pulled out his cellphone. He dialed a number as Russell looked at him disbelief. "What?"

Russell shook her head and turned her attention to Kate. "Are you ok with this Captain?"

"If he isn't doing one crazy thing during a case I be worried." Kate answered with a smile. She patted Castle on the arm. "Just ask where the money came from."

"Will do, plus its not like he would give me the name anyway." Castle answered with a smile and quick kiss on the lips. "Reginald, Richard here. I need to ask you a favor? If I give you a US account number and bank routing number, plus deposit info can you tell me where the money came from?"

Russell crossed her arms and looked at Castle. "Ten bucks he says no."

Castle held out his hand. "Yeah just email it to me."

Russell sighed, took out her memo book and wrote on it before slapping it in Castle's hand. _"IOU ten dollars."_

Castle shook his head as Russell walked away smiling.

 **Rikers Island**

 **Bronx, New York**

Ryan, Esposito, Demming, and Sorenson were in the records room of Rikers Island going over the records of not only their two new victims but the prisoners who were involved in the altercation that lead to Samuel and Manuel's death. Demming looked to Ryan. "Ryan what is the deal with Detective Russell? Does Kate really trust her with Castle?"

"Yes she does, but Russell is married Demming." Ryan answered as he flipped through Manuel's record as inmate. "To another women, so if you don't mind."

"Really?" Sorenson said in surprise. He looked up from the record he was reading. "I figured…"

"Sorenson no. Castle has been professional and mature the entire time Russell has been with the 12th." Esposito said to the Sorenson but directing it at the both of them. "Believe it or not, he is not the way you remember him. He has changed a lot over the years, and especially now with him and Kate expecting a child together."

Demming nodded his understanding but Sorenson remained unconvinced. Ryan shook his head and went back to his record. "Manuel was a model inmate. Not even an infraction on his record."

Esposito nodded in agreement with Ryan. "Same here with Samuel. Looks like they were trying to fly under the radar."

"So far all I have seen is a couple inmates who could have stabbed them, but they never interacted." Demming remarked as he tossed his record onto the pile.

Sorenson nodded his agreement as he did the same. "I have a couple of possible, but again I don't see a motive to stab them. None of our inmates came even…."

Ryan's phone went off cutting Sorenson off. He fished it out quickly and swiped his hand across the screen. "Ryan."

"Hey it's Castle." Castle said from the bullpen of the precinct. He put the phone on speaker as Russell leaned towards the phone. "We traced money deposit into Jorgenson's account in the amount of half a million."

"Not so unusual Mr. Castle, he does own the business." Demming retorted with a little bit of a smirk ignoring Ryan and Esposito's look.

"Except this was into his personal account and not his business account." Russell added in as Kate walked out into the bullpen to listen to the conversation. "Castle used his contact and found out the money came from Vera Cruz, Mexico, specifically an account at Banco de Veracruz."

Sorenson and Demming looked at each other. Ryan and Esposito picked up on this. Esposito asked first. "What is that look?"

"That bank is linked to the cartel in the region." Sorenson commented as he went back to the files.

"What is the name of the cartel?" Ryan not chiming in as Russell, Castle and Kate listen.

"The Veracruz syndicate." Demming answered as he looked to Sorenson. As Sorenson went through the pile Demming looked back to Ryan and Esposito. "They also have another name. Los rechazos del diablo."

"The devils rejects." Esposito stated getting a nod from Sorenson and Demming. "I heard of these guys. They are dangerous.

"Why is Eposito?" Castle asked as he heard the conversation. He, Kate and Russell were now interested.

"These guys kill anyone who would stand in their business. Reporters, cops, politicians even doctors, nurses and priest." Sorenson answered as he found the folders he was looking for. He started to flip through the pages. Stopping on the last one in each file. "They never operated in the United States…..until now."

"What did you find Will?" Kate asked.

Sorenson handed the files over to Demming who muttered a curse and passed the folders to Ryan and Esposito. They compared the notes at the back. "Appears we have two Veracruz syndicate foot soldiers here at Rikers Island, for assault, possession, intent and weapons possession."

"Well did Leonard Fig have any connection down there in Veracruz?" Sorenson asked.

"We'll check his passport and financials again but it's possible he did." Ryan answered. He looked at Sorenson who looked sick. "What is it?"

"That freighter the joint task force stopped with the containers full of the drugs, pills, stolen goods, and people." Sorenson said getting a nod from Ryan and Esposito. He looked to Demming before answering. "It was linked to the Veracruz Syndicate."

"Where did you get the information on the freighter?" Ryan asked.

"Intel, and sources over the course of a couple months." Demming said taking the files back and setting them down on the table. "We didn't know about your two guys until we started investigating this."

Kate shook her head. "The syndicate must have thought Samuel and Manuel told us about the shipments."

"We'll have to talk to Narco and see where Leonard got his drugs from." Esposito stated leaning back in his chair. "But right now our two best leads are laying in the morgue."

"And we still have no idea who killed the security guard." Russell said adding to the conversation. Her comment got everybody nodding.

"Or how this connects to the warehouse." Castle added in also looking at his wife and Russell.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about the delay everyone. Between work, school and family, plus my other commiments I have been trying to write as much as possible and fast as possible. I hope everyone enjoys this update as we find out some key points in the story. So enjoy the read and thank you again for the follows and the reviews.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Ryan hung up the phone. "Alright, uniforms checked out the Jorgenson residence, and he wasn't there. In fact his wife says they have been separated for about six months. She filed for divorce a couple of months ago."

Castle looked at the board. "So where has he been living all this time?"

"Hotel according to the wife." Ryan stated.

"Not according to his financials." Russell remarked as she held up the paperwork that contained the Jorgenson financial information. "No money from his business or personnel accounts show him paying for a hotel."

Demming looked to Russell with a disapproving look. "Could be using cash to pay for rooms?"

"No, I doubt it." Kate said as she looked at the board. She walked slowly to the board and pointed to the picture. "Anything, I bet he has a women on the side he is using for room and board."

"Or maybe writer-mon…" Sorenson started to say but stopped when he saw the looks of the team and Kate. "I mean Mr. Castle could come up with a cray theory."

"Yeah. Just use his car's GPS system against him." Castle stated as he got up as Ryan, Esposito and Russell chuckled at Castle's rebuff to Sorenson's statement. Castle pointed to Jorgenson's car. "His car has GPS in it. Contact the dealer to get the VIN and the registration number, and it will tell you everywhere the car has been."

Kate smiled and patted Castle on the shoulder. "Warrant for the phones in his name too. That might be able to tell us who he is calling."

"That's all fine and good, but it gets us no closer to finding out who killed our victim, Steven Randall?" Demming pointed out as he came to the board and pointed to the victims DMV photo. "You really think going after the owner will get us closer?"

"Yes it will, because as we track down Mr. Jorgenson, Agent Sorenson over there will get us the copies of the task force report of the freighter take down, including a list of everything destined for that particular loading dock as well as information on that cartel that is linked to this." Kate answered the statement as she turned to face Will. Her eyes burned at Sorenson's head. "Or my husband calls in that favor."

Sorenson nodded. "I'll have it here by tomorrow morning."

"Unredacted thank you." Russell adding in; sensing Kate was going full mode on the arrogant agent. She would have to get the history of what happen later on. She turned to Kate. "How do you want to handle this Captain?"

"Ryan you take Will here to Lanie. See if she came up with anything more to the murder weapon besides a large curved blade." Kate ordered.

Ryan nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Kate turned to Esposito. "Espo, take Demming and talk to the wife. Find out what exactly caused the spilt up, while Jennifer, and Castle go back to the crime scene and recheck everything. Maybe there is something there that we missed."

"What about the cell phones, and GPS info?" Sorenson asked. He sneered at Castle. "Decided not to handle it?"

"No, but our IT experts will." Kate responded deflected the remark back to Sorenson who sunk down a little bit. She stood next to Castle who put his arm around her. "We'll start fresh in the morning."

Everyone nodded and gathered there stuff to leave. Ryan called Jenny to find out how she was doing being so close to her due date, while Esposito texted Lanie and Russell waited for the Castle's since she was meeting Maria at a restaurant close to the loft. Castle turned to her. "You are welcome to join us you know."

"It's ok Castle. She is meeting me at the diner a couple blocks from your place." Russell replied.

"We'll share a cab then Jennifer come on." Kate told her as she walked out of her office and grabbed Castle's hand.

They all left the bullpen together.

 **Kate and Rick's Loft**

 **SoHo, New York**

After dropping Russell off at the diner, Kate and Castle returned to the loft and walked in. Kate went straight to the couch and sat down with a groan. "Oh, I am so glad this day is over."

"Yeah quite a surprise we received today wasn't it." Castle said as he brew Kate a cup of the tea she had been drinking. He brought the mug over to her. "I certainly wasn't expecting to see Will or Tom today."

"It made our day rather stressful." Kate answered as she sipped at the tea. She then leaned into Castle after she set the mug on to the coffee table. "I'm so sorry to have put you through this today."

Castle looked at his wife in shock. "You don't have to be sorry. I think I handled myself pretty well today."

"Yeah you did." Kate replied with a smile on her face. Then she started to chuckle a little bit. "I loved the looks on their faces when you called Director Brennan's office."

Castle chuckled at the image. He then kissed the top of her head. "That was pretty good."

Kate nodded laughing as Alexis came down the stairs. "Oh you guys are home. Hungry?"

"I can eat. I'll whip up something." Castle answered smiling. He kissed Kate's head again before getting up. "What would little baby Cosmo like?"

"Castle, I told you I am not naming our child Cosmo." Kate scolded her husband again. She smiled as he dashed to the kitchen. She got up and headed towards their bedroom. "Anything be alright with us though."

Castle smiled as he pulled out some chicken, lettuce, tomato, and other things from the fridge and cupboards as Alexis began to bring out the pan and water. Castle turned to his daughter as he began to open the chicken. "How was class today?

"Not too bad until we got into a discussion on prisons and the rights of prisoners." Alexis added as she washed the veggies in the sink. "They are supposed to be in prison for their crimes, and they seemed to be committing more. I thought prison was supposed to be a punishment but it seems like the system is corrupt."

Kate came out of the bedroom after changing into something more comfortable and heard Alexis's statement. "You're right Alexis, they should be suffering punishments, but not everyone in the system is corrupt, just seems that way a lot of the times."

"I know Kate, and I don't mean to clump everyone together, but a lot of the staff seems to be in on, and no one can really change all that." Alexis countered as she handed Castle the vegetables. "It's a travesty."

"And it is Alexis, but there are good people like Captain Baxter who is trying to change that." Kate stated as she watched Alexis and Castle start to put dinner together. "Unfortnaley, like what happen today doesn't help his cause. Why did your professor bring this up anyway?"

Alexis smiled and looked at Kate. "To see if she can get a rise out of me because of you being my stepmother and a high profile figure."

Castle grimaced at the comment. "Yeah sorry about that."

"I'm not upset anymore about it, because I know its part of the territory of being married to you, and you try to protect me from most of it, which is why I love you more and more babe." Kate replied getting up and coming around the island and giving her husband a kiss on the cheek. "Besides our kids will be in the public eye too, and I know you'll go all Alec Baldwin to protect them if need be."

Everyone laughed at the comment, but something struck Castle about what Kate and Alexis had said. He turned to Kate. "You said Captain Baxter left for a doctor's appointment right? A hour before it happen?"

"Yeah, and it was confirmed by the guards." Kate answered as she looked at Castle. She then saw the look on his face. "You got something don't you."

"It takes Captain Baxter's signature to authorize movement of prisoners." Castle said getting a nod from Kate. He smiled at his wife. "What if someone forged the signature and then sent it down to the guards?"

Kate looked at her husband before reaching for her phone which was sitting on the island.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Demming and Sorenson walked into the bullpen where they saw Russell, Esposito and Ryan sitting at their desk. Sorenson walked up. "Where's Kate and Writer Monkey?"

"It's Rick or Castle Will. Don't make me call your boss." Kate said coming off the elevator into the bullpen. "Castle came up with a idea last night?"

Both Sorenson, and Demming scoffed but the team ignored them as Russell turned to Castle and Kate. "What's the idea Castle?"

Castle came to the board and pointed to Samuel and Manuel. "Captain Baxter signed the orders himself, and sent both an electronic copy and paper copy as well."

"Yeah so what Castle?" Demming demanded.

"He means someone could have changed the orders to order that other line of prisoners to be moved at the same time as Samuel and Manuel." Kate retorted the dish at her husband. She walked to the board. "Ryan, you and Sorenson after you talk to Lanie go talk to the guards and staff over Rikers. Captain Baxter will have everyone's financials, including his available for you to go through."

Ryan nodded as he gathered up his stuff, but Sorenson didn't budge. "It's a waste of time. What makes you think.."

"Because Agent Sorenson, if this cartel is ruthless as you say it is, I am pretty sure they have the resources to reach out to conduct this hit on the inside." Kate shut down Sorenson. She turned to the rest of the team. "Everything else remains."

Everyone nodded and proceeded towards the elevator as Kate took a breath and walked into her office. She sat down in her chair. She felt the baby kick. "Hey baby. Take it easy on mommy. I am not that stressed out."

Kate smiled as she started to do the paperwork that was on her desk.

 **Office of the Chief Medical Examinator**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Ryan and Sorenson walked into the autopsy room where Lanie was sitting at her desk. She spun around and looked at the pair. "Sorenson."

"Dr. Parrish." Sorenson answered the statement feeling the chill in the room that was not coming from the coolers. "How have you been?"

"Doing alright, but I will feel better when you are done with this case and away from Castle and Kate." Lanie answered as she got up and walked towards the table, as she caught Ryan smiling out of the corner of her eye. She motioned them over. "Kate called about what you guys are looking for, and unfortunately, my answer is the same as last time."

Sorenson scoffed. "I knew Castle was full of it, and he took…."

Lanie cut off Sorenson though. "However after I cleaned our boy off, I found a white powdery substance on his cheek and the wound track. Send it to the lab, and it came back as heroin, 95 percent pure."

"You sure Lanie?" Ryan asked as Lanie passed over the paper work to him.

Lanie nodded. "Test never lie. So there were no fingerprints on the body but bruising showed the outline of a glove. I had photos taken and sent to you."

Sorenson looked at the body. "This took a lot of rage and strength to do this."

"Well whoever did it, be careful. Don't want to explain to Jenny how you ended up on my table." Lanie replied smirking at Sorenson as Ryan started out of autopsy.

"Thanks Lanie." Ryan replied as Sorenson walked to catch up fuming at Lanie.

 **Jorgenson Residence**

 **Upper West Side, New York**

"Thank you for seeing us Mrs. Jorgenson." Esposito said as the wife escorted both he and Demming into the apartment and into the living room. They took a seat on the couch as Mrs. Jorgenson took a seat in the arm chair. "We just have a few questions for you."

"I pretty much told the other officers all I know." Mrs. Jorgenson said as she offered coffee to which Esposito and Demming shook their heads no at.

"We understand, but maybe you can tell us where you husband may be staying or people he could be staying with." Demming said as he pulled out his notepad and opened it. "We checked and no activity has appeared anywhere on his bank accounts."

"I wish I could help detective, but after we separated, I really haven't seen him that much." Mrs. Jorgenson replied as she leaned back in the chair.

Esposito nodded at this. "Can you tell us why you separated from your husband ma'am?"

Mrs. Jorgenson nodded. "Well one the bastard was cheating on me with someone from his office."

Demming leaned forward. "How do you know this ma'am?"

Mrs. Jorgensen got up and went to the desk and returned with an envelope. "Someone sent me picutes."

Esposito took the envelope and opened it. Indeed inside the envelope where pictures of Mr. Jorgenson engaged in a sexual relationship with a younger women who appeared to be in her 20s. "Yeah that's pretty damning."

"That I could forgive detective, but when he withdrew two hundred thousand out of our retirement account, that crossed a line." Mrs. Jorgensen stated. She shifted in her seat. "I kicked him out when he got home. Stating he needed to pay for a gambling debt, but the man never played the slots or the table games in his life, so I figured he was using it for his mistress."

"Did you ever call the company holding your retirement account and confirm where the money went?" Demming asked.

"No, I was too busy contacting my attorney to get half of the bastard's money." Mrs. Jorgenson answered with a bit of distaste in her voice.

"Do you know where your husband is now Mrs. Jorgenson?" Esposito asked.

Mrs. Jorgenson shook her head. "I stated last night I don't know where he is, and the answer is the same, but with this. I don't really care where he is."

 **Jorgenson Loading and Receiving**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Alright, thanks Esposito." Russell said into her cell phone before ending the call. She put the phone back in her pocket. "Turns out Mr. Jorgenson was getting a little bit of action on the side and took out two hundred thousand from the retirement account which the wife found out about."

Castle chuckled and shook his head. "Surprised we didn't find him murdered."

As they walked towards the crime scene, Russell tossed a look to Castle. "Hypothetically, what would the Captain do to you if she caught you doing the same thing?"

Castle shuttered and smiled at the same time. "She murdered me and have Lanie dispose of the body without any trace."

"Somehow I knew you say that." Russell answered with a chuckle as well as they arrived at the scene. They ducked under the tape and entered the crime scene. "Okay so our victim was attack from behind, and according to Ryan the attacker wore gloves that had traces of heroin on it."

Castle nodded. He looked around the office. "No way would the killer surprise Steven from the bathroom, and besides the door leading to the warehouse floor, there are no other hiding places."

"And Dr. Parrish reported that the attack had taken place from behind." Russell stated. She looked about the desk and the surrounding area. "You were right though. This guy was a combat veteran and a Marine, he should haven't been surprised so easily."

Castle nodded and started towards the door. "What about prints on the door here leading out to the warehouse floor?"

"Just the security staff and warehouse employees." Russell replied as she checked along the desk. She shook her head. "CSU also found no additional fibers or trace on the desk or surrounding area."

"So no prints, and no fibers." Castle stated. He put his hand on the door and turned the handle. The door squeaked open. "And if someone snuck it the squeaking door would have alerted our victim."

Russell looked at Castle who walked out onto the warehouse floor. The entire building was still designated a crime scene so no one was there. Russell push the door closed, and it squeaked again. "But that squeaking door is not all that loud, so maybe he didn't hear it."

Castle shot her a disapproving look. "Trust me he would have heard it."

Russell looked at him with some confusion. "How do you know?"

"Because he would turned his head to see who was coming on in." Castle told her. He still saw the confusion in her eyes. "Combat vets turn their heads at the slightest sounds that may be a threat."

Russell thought about it for a moment. "Okay that makes sense."

Castle nodded and looked around the warehouse. "Alright two cameras angled in towards the center of the bay here."

Russell nodded in response. "And last dock is in a camera blind spot."

Castle looked around and something caught his attention. He started towards some boxes and crates. He heard Russell walking right behind him. He pointed to the lettering on the company name on the wall. "Now is it just me, or is that lettering looking….."

"A little bumpy." Russell said finishing the sentence. She walked over and looked up. "I can't tell. Castle can you give me a lift?"

Castle nodded and walked over and held out his hand. She stepped up into his and he lifted her up to a point where she said stop. She took out her flashlight and shined it on what they had seen. "It's a camera alright, with the casing painted over but the lens free, and its pointed right to the blind spot."

Russell took out her phone, quickly photographed the location and pulled it off the wall before Castle lowered her to the ground. "Thanks. These cameras have a range of at least 500 feet."

Castle looked around. "Well the only place in range is the office or the supply closet."

"My bet is the supply closet." Russell stated as they started to walk towards the closet. They opened the door. Russell was disappointed. "Huh, no computer."

Castle looked around. "Well if I was Marine, I would also camouflage any tech as well."

Russell looked at Castle in confusion, but saw him point at the ground. There was extension cord leading from an outlet towards the back wall. They followed it up the backside of a self. This time Castle climbed up and removed a ceiling panel and pulled down a computer. "How much do you want to bet we got who ever Jorgenson brought in to move those illegal goods on tape?"

"And possibly Steven Randall's killer too." Russell added in as she looked at Castle holding the computer.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the latest update everyone. We got some huge breaks in the case in this update. So thank you to everyone for the follows and the reviews. I hope everyone enjoys the updates. So thank and enjoy. As always please leave reviews. Thanks.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"All right, so according to the soon to be ex-wife, Jorgenson didn't play cards or have a gambling problem." Esposito reported as he posted the information to the board along with the photos. "He was also carrying on an affair with this women, who has been identified as Jane Austin."

Castle scoffed and this caused him some looks from everyone. "Really guys, the romance writer?"

"There is more than one Jane Austin Castle." Russell replied to the comment before she looked back towards the murder board. "Tell me I'm right Esposito?"

"Actually, there is records only going back a couple years on her." Demming answered as he passed over some paper work to Russell. "Social Security number, birth certificate, everything comes back as Jane Austin being someone else."

"And there goes my favorite romance writer." Russell remarked as she got up. She walked to the board and looked at the picture. "So who is she?"

"Don't know, and we are running her face through facial recognition software." Esposito answered.

Kate looked up from her husband's chair after he pulled it out for her due to her back and feet hurting. "So where are we on that camera and footage you found at the docks where our victim worked?"

"Techs have it right now, and they are going through it." Russell answered Kate's question as they stood by the board.

At that moment, Ryan and Sorenson walked off the elevator and towards the group. Ryan held up some papers. "Castle was right. Someone copied and forged the order that moved that other group of prisoners at the same time of Manuel and Samuel were being moved."

"Really?" Kate said tossing a glance at Sorenson's way before turning to Castle and smiling at him.

"Yes it appears Mr. Castle was right." Sorenson replied looking down at the ground. "This time."

"More than once Sorenson." Kate answered as she took the papers from Ryan. She scanned them. "So who copied and forged new orders then?"

"Susan Newberry. 30, single, and lives in the Bronx." Sorenson commented. He went over to the board and posted the photo up. "She was the only one with access to the file and computer at the time the order went out as the rest of the office staff was doing an online safety class."

"Did she say why she did it?" Castle asked.

"We'll find out soon. Uniforms are bringing her in now." Ryan replied.

"Where are we on that automobile angle that Mr. Castle suggested?" Sorenson asked smugly. He ignored the looks from the team and Kate. "Struck out did we. I figured it was a waste….."

"Captain, here is the location of the car you requested." An officer said bringing Kate a piece of paper as Sorenson just rolled his eyes.

Kate nodded her thanks. "Got him. Over near Hudson and Jay Street. Go bring him in and his mistress too if he is with her."

Everyone except Demming tossed Sorenson a look of told you so, before heading towards the elevator. Kate remained professional up until the doors closed. She then chuckled and looked down at the baby bump. "Love it when Daddy puts others in their place with his theories."

Kate smiled and walked into her office.

 **Hudson and Jay Street**

 **Manhattan, New York**

All six members of the team got out of the car and looked around. Russell noticed the car first. "There's his car."

Demming shook his head. "Great, so he could be in any of these buildings."

"And we don't have the time to go door to door." Sorenson replied looking smugly at the team. He then turned to Castle. "Got any idea's Writer monkey?"

"Yeah, we can ask Jorgenson himself where he is staying." Castle replied. He then pointed across the street where Jorgenson was walking up the block with a blonde female who was half his age and very well endowed.

The team, Sorenson and Demming took off across the street with Castle bringing up the rear. There was a sense of irony of what happen. Jorgenson saw them starting to come towards him, and he turned to run, only to be knocking down as a moving truck door opened and knocked him to the ground. Russell and Esposito came over to cuff Jorgenson as Ryan, Demming and, and Sorenson stopped the lady he had been with to talk to her.

"Ow, I think I broke my nose." Mr. Jorgenson said as blood ran down his face.

"We'll get you checked out." Russell replied as they brought him to his feet. They turned him towards the lady. "Who is she? She doesn't match the photos that were sent to your wife?"

That is when Castle came strolling up. "It appears that Mr. Jorgenson was keeping a mistress from his mistress that he kept from his wife."

"That's easy for you to say Castle." Esposito said as they started up the street to take Jorgenson to a car.

"It's really not." Castle answered as he started to follow them towards the cars.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Come on Mr. Jorgenson, we know you made a deal with the Veracruz Syndicate for them to use your facility." Russell stated as she sat with Castle in Interrogation room one. "What do they have on you besides you cheating on your wife?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Mr. Jorgenson said vehemently. He looked both at Castle and Russell. "I made no such deal."

"Really, so this photo of you with a man with ties to the syndicate tells me you're innocent." Russell said as she passed over the photos of Mr. Jorgenson, Manuel and their victim arguing against each other.

"That's right." Mr. Jorgenson answered.

"Well the two hundred thousand withdrawn from your retirement account says different, along with the half million that got deposited into your account also corroborates that as well." Castle stated. They saw the eyes, and they knew they were on the right track. "Keeping two mistresses in a lavish lifestyle can be expensive I am told, but not that I wouldn't know anything about that."

From behind the glass Kate muttered to herself. "Good save Castle."

"Plus these pictures that were sent to your wife Mr. Jorgenson." Russell said as she laid down the pictures in front of the man. "Who is she?"

Mr. Jorgenson hesitated, so Russell decided to pounce on that hesitation. "Look we could charge you with aiding and distribution of illegal narcotics, stolen property, human trafficking, accessory to murder, racketeering. All means you will be dying in prison."

"Or what?" Mr. Jorgenson asked.

Russell leaned forward. "Or you help us out, and the Feds that were with us puts you in witness protection if you agree to testify."

"No thanks I like breathing." Mr. Jorgenson remarked as he pushed the pictures away. He saw the faces of Castle and Russell. "You don't know who you are dealing with here."

"They'll protect you Mr. Jorgenson." Castle again tried to reassure the man.

Mr. Jorgenson just shook his head. Russell and Castle sighed and got up and walked into observation where Sorenson and Ryan were standing. Sorenson shook his head. "Without his testimony, we can't move on these guys, and he sits behind a cell protected."

"These guys really mean business if they have him scared like that." Castle remarked.

For once Sorenson didn't attempt to put Castle down. "They do mean business. I was down there not too long ago, and they crucified a priest on a cross just because he spoke out against what they were doing."

"Geez." Russell answered getting a nod from Sorenson. They looked on into the other interrogation room. "How are they doing?"

"Just getting started." Kate said as she turned their attention to Esposito and Demming talking to Susan Newberry.

"Ms. Newberry, you forged a movement order to move prisoners at the same time that two protective inmates were being moved." Esposito said passing over the order, along with the copy of the TARU report and where the report was received. "This action lead to the death of two protective custody inmates which you are liable for."

"I just did what Captain…" Ms. Newberry started to say but Demming leaned forward.

"Captain Baxter wasn't even there when the orders were sent out, nor did he give the order." Demming said. He placed another piece of paper in front of her. "You also received a deposit of one million dollars into your bank account, as of a hour ago."

In the observation room Russell looked to Kate. "I thought those were older financial reports."

"I had new ones printed out before they went in there." Kate replied.

"So who told you to do it Susan?" Esposito said leaning a little further over the table. "Was it the two syndicate soldiers that are currently there, or do they have you doing something that you aren't supposed to be doing?"

"You know maybe helping prisoners out like that sectary in Pennsylvania that helped the two…." Demming started to say.

"Stop ok." Ms. Newberry shouted. She started to break down. She took a breath. "After my fiancé and I broke up, I was lonely, and I started a improper relationship with a inmate."

"Who was it?" Demming asked.

"Justice Pinock." Susan stated. She looked at the both of them. "It ended when he went upstate, but one of the Devil's Rejects must have saw us, because I had a letter with a picture of me and Justice having sex in a secluded area."

"And they threaten to go to Captain Baxter unless you helped them out when they asked." Esposito stated getting a nod. He took a breath. "Do you know who it was?"

Susan shook her head. "No, but they told me specifically they not only kill me and my family but also my ex fiancé and his family if I didn't do what I asked."

"Was this the first time they asked you to do something?" Demming asked the now fragile lady. She nodded. "What did they ask you to do?"

"They asked me if Samuel Fig and Manuel Ortega were ever moved, to forge a set of orders to move prisoners at the same time." Susan answered. She took a breath. "They said they would take of them, and pay me for me doing what I was told."

"How did they contact you?" Esposito asked.

"They contacted me by phone, but I am assuming they used a disposal cell." Susan answered.

Demming and Esposito wrote this down on their note pads. A few minutes later everyone was back in the bullpen going over what they had found out. Russell pointed to the picture of Mr. Jorgenson. "He's seems genieunly scared of the cartel, because he is willing to go to prison rather than talk to us."

"So does Susan Norwich, but still doesn't get us any closer to finding out who killed your victim." Sorenson commented as he looked at the board. "Kate?"

Kate was looking at the board studying it. "Susan is just a pawn, the real player is Mr. Jorgenson."

"But still you're not going to break him, if he isn't going to talk." Demming stated. He looked to Castle who was still staring at the board. "Answers aren't going to come Castle by staring at the board."

"Where did the money go?" Castle asked. All eyes turned to him.

"What?" Ryan replied to the question with a question of his own.

Castle pointed to Mr. Jorgenson's picture. "Where did the half million dollars he received from that Bank in Mexico go? Where did the two hundred thousand he took out of his retirement account go? Even large amounts of cash leave a trail somewhere. Same thing transfers and such."

Russell looked through the financial reports of Mr. Jorgenson. "He's right. After taking out the two hundred thousand there is no record of a cash or check deposit."

Sorenson looked at the board then to Castle. "What are you thinking Mr. Castle?"

"Find this women here, and I guarantee you find out where the money is." Castle answered the question pointing to the picture of Mr. Jorgenson and the woman who was in the photo sent to Mr. Jorgenson's wife. "She's s a honey trap."

"What?" Russell asked.

"Spy craft used to trip up potential agents and get them to pass information along to the enemy." Sorenson replied to Russell's question. He looked at the board and had to admit. "That's not a bad theory. Cartels have hired former intelligence agents before to train people to do this sort of work."

"Same thing with hiring former Soviet Engineers to build Narco subs." Esposito replied. He got up and moved to his desk. "I'll call my buddy at…"

"Detective. I'll call our financial experts at the bureau, and they'll find out where the money went." Sorenson told Esposito. He pulled out his cell phone.

"And get that file too." Kate ordered.

"It's enroute because they had to clear it with the AG." Sorenson said as he put the phone to his ear.

Kate nodded as a tech came over. "Captain, we got the footage from the camera that Detective Russell and Mr. Castle found up."

Kate nodded and everyone moved towards the conference room where the tech was located. As soon as the door was shut, the tech began playing the video. It showed a normal workday within the loading dock. Kate tapped the tech on the shoulder. "Go to when that new crew was there."

The tech nodded and sped up the footage. The area darken but the camera was also night vision capable, but there was a enough light to make out everything. Ryan pointed to the screen. "There is Manuel."

"Yep and Samuel and Leonard." Esposito said as he looked at the time date code on the camera. "A couple weeks before Rachel Maddows homicide."

"Who is that they are talking to?" Demming asked as another figure came onto the screen. "Is this the only angle we got?"

"Yes it is detective." The tech responded.

"There pause that." Sorenson said as the man turned. He came towards the screen. "Is there enough detail to enlarge and print that out?"

"I can try." The tech said as she typed something into the computer that came with the equipment and on the other screen the picture was enlarged. "It's a little distorted but should be enough to run facial recognition."

"I'll have my people do it." Sorenson said looking at Kate.

Kate nodded. "Deal."

The video played on as Castle stared at the screen. "He is definitely the man in charge of that operation."

Everyone nodded as the man pointed to other members of that crew as they began to unload pallets of materials and stuff on to other trucks. One of the pallets broke open and bottles and what looked like powder spread all over the place. Kate turned to Esposito. "Get the lab and NARCO down there and see if they can find any trace of drugs on the floor."

Esposito nodded as the man on the screen yelled. Their victim could be seen coming into the frame to gather information when a female stepped in and stopped the victim. Castle leaned forward and pointed at the screen. "Pause it."

"You see something babe?" Kate asked as the screen paused on the female. She saw Castle get up and go to the murder board only to be back in a minute. He held up the picture. "Enlarge that picture of the female."

The tech nodded and did the same procedure before. The picture blew up and the females face came up. Ryan looked at the picture on the screen and Castle's hand. "It's the same woman."

"That means…." Russell started to say.

"The man talking to Leonard, Samuel and Manuel….." Esposito added in.

"Is muscle…" Sorenson added in as well.

"For the operation then." Kate said finishing off the statements.

"Then who is the female?" Demming asked.

Castle looked at the picture then to the group. "La Jefa."

 **Additional note: Ryan's Jenny is still pregnant in this one, and Ryan will get a little phone call at the end that sends him running towards the elevator. Cant wait to bust that part, plus the epilogue will be the gender revealing party at the loft and the designation of Godparents. Any guesses on the god parents?**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the latest update ladies and Gentlemen. I hope you enjoy it. As always thank you for the follows and the reviews, they are greatly appreciated. So enjoy the update and as always feel free to leave reviews.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Thanks." Ryan said into his phone and hung it up. He then came over to the board. "Okay, our mysterious women real name is Lolita Flores. Interpol had her flagged for drug trafficking, murder, assault, and about a dozen other charges. None of which stuck to her."

"What did she do, disappeared witnesses?" Russell asked as she looked at Ryan.

"Or paid them off most likely." Castle answered. He turned to the board, then back to Ryan. "If Interpol had her flagged, why hasn't she appeared on US reports?"

"Because since she was never convicted only flagged we didn't have a right to detain her if we spotted her." Sorenson commented as he came up towards the board. He held a folder in his hand. "Still doesn't explain how she got into the country without being spotted though."

"Really Will?" Kate said scoffing at the comment as she studied the board. She then turned her head and saw what Will was holding. "That the report from the freighter take down."

Sorenson nodded and handed over the file. "Just came in. Director had to get clearance the Mexican National Police, which they didn't give for their agents names."

Kate took the folder and opened it. The file was mostly clear, but there were some redactions. "What the hell Will?"

"Those redactions are Mexican National Police names. These guys got the highest level of clearances. They didn't want to risk having their names out there." Sorenson stated. He ignored the looks coming from everybody. "Listen, despite what you think, there are people down there that want to end this drug war like we do, and having their names out there puts them and their families at risk."

"Which I bet the cartels can get from a simple bribe." Castle stated.

Sorenson shook his head. "These names are so closely compartmented, that their AG doesn't even know them."

"Fine." Kate answered. She was too tired to argue with him today. She flipped through the report. "Alright here we go. They seized 400 pounds of cocaine, 500 pounds of meth, 200 pounds of heroin, 200 pounds of prescription medicine, 2 tons of electronics, and 100 people."

Sorenson nodded. "All told close to a billion dollars' worth of traffic that we stopped from reaching the states."

"And this links back to the Veracruz Syndicate?" Castle asked.

Esposito nodded as he and Demming walked into the bullpen. "Yes it does. Talk to a buddy mine at the DEA. The Veracruz syndicate controls everything from the City down to DC. When the feds took down their freighter, they made noises like they weren't happy."

Sorenson looked to Esposito angrily. "That's who were going to call?"

Esposito ignored Sorenson and posted a picture on the board. "Turns out the Veracruz Syndicate is controlled by a Jorge Flores, who is related to…."

"Let me guess. Lolita Flores, aka Jane Austen, and Mr. Jorgenson's mistress." Castle answered.

Esposito nodded as Demming walked to the board. "I checked with some of my informats. Turns out around a couple months before Jane Austen started at the loading docks, someone that matches her description was seen asking around for new identification."

"Let me guess, and they hooked her up with someone." Russell added getting a nod from Demming and Esposito. She sighed and looked at the board. "So back to Agent Sorenson's question. How did she get back into the states?"

Castle studied the board and then it hit him. "The piece of yacht deck we found on Leonard Fig's body."

Everyone turned and looked to Castle. Kate slowly got up and stood next to him. "Say that again babe."

Castle turned and looked at everyone. "When we found Leonard Fig's body, there was splinters of highly polished deck wood on him that could only come from high end yachts."

"So what Castle, a drug dealer was killed on a high end yacht and dumped into the Hudson." Sorenson rebuffed.

"Yet I bet Lolita came in on the same yacht that Leonard was killed on." Castle countered. He went to the desk and pulled up a map on the computer. "There are hundreds of places to tie up your yacht or boats along the river ways. And for the right amount of money…."

"You can pay someone to look the other way." Kate said as she smiled at her husband. She then turned to the board. "Yet wouldn't they get rid of the yacht to destroy evidence?"

"These guys, like their toys, and I doubt they sink them or sell them with a bullet hole and blood stain on the deck. Easier to replace the deck than it is to buy a yacht" Esposito remarked that got a nod from everyone. He took a breath and observed the board. "Okay so going on Castle is right, how do we prove it?"

Then Sorenson looked at everyone. "Easy. KeyStone."

Everyone looked at Sorenson with confused looks.

 **Federal Building**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Keystone is a federal computer program that has every make, model and year of every means of transportation right down to bicycles." Sorenson stated just shortly after they arrived at the Federal Building. They walked into the lobby and had to wait for Sorenson to give Castle his visitor badge. "You write about this Mr. Castle, I'll have you thrown in Leavenworth."

"Really Will?" Kate said stepping up to Castle and putting her arm around him.

Sorenson nodded. "I had to clear it with the AG. The CIA director cant even help him if he lets this leak out."

Castle gulped. Kate hooked her arm through his. "Deal. So what is this program?"

"You'll see." Sorenson remarked as they walked towards the elevator. "Since 9/11 the government has built a database of these modes of transportation as a means to track down potential threats. That has been expanded since the rise of ISIS and Americans going to fight for them. So every agency you can think of has access to this system."

"How do you get around constitutional violations?" Russell asked as the doors opened to the elevator once they arrived at them. Everyone walked on. Russell noted that Sorenson took a key out and inserted into a slot. "This isn't on your guy's floor."

"Nope, and to answer your question detective it's simple." Sorenson remarked as he turned the key and pressed the P1 and P2 buttons. The elevator began to move. "Domestic agencies are operating under open FISA warrants, and the Patriot Act. Yet only for foreign terrorist. If it's an American Radical, we have to go to the courts to get a regular warrant."

"So how does it work then?" Ryan asked as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. They all walked out and into a room where it seemed like a small mission control center. "Wow."

"Reminds me of what happen with us and Sophia Turner." Kate answered taking Castle's hand.

Sorenson nodded. "That is another level down and a place I don't have access too. This is man by DEA, FBI, Homeland, and NSA staffers. And to answer your question Detective Ryan, it's simple."

Sorenson walked up to a tech and patted him on the shoulder. "You enter in information about a particular vehicle or mode of transportation. So say a 2012 Ferrari F12berlinetta. Now enter if you know the person's description. And there you have it."

A few pictures came onto the screen and most where of Castle. Castle looked stunned. "How did you know what…"

Castle then turned to his wife who was chewing on her nail. She gave her husband a small smile. "It may have slipped out a ways back before we got together."

Castle smiled, gave her a light kiss on the head, and shook his head before turning back towards the screen. "So, now we know how it works. What about the camera's?"

"We have a little covert deal with those sites that hold surveillance footage." Sorenson answered as he relieved the tech on duty and sat down at the keyboard. "They upload the files to our servers and we pay them a small covert fee for doing so."

Kate looked at the back of Sorenson in shock. "And violating how many amendments in the process?"

"None, because it is well with the confines of the law under the Patriot Act." Sorenson remarked. He turned in the chair and looked at everyone. "We don't use this to profile, just track down possible leads. No different than what the NYPD has around the city. In fact, they link their footage to us as well."

Kate wanted to say something, but felt Castle's hands on her shoulders. "Try to calm down Kate."

Kate nodded knowing Castle was right. "Alright, so we give you the description of the yacht…."

"And the computer does the rest." Sorenson remarked. He turned his head and looked at Esposito. "What do you have?"

Esposito looked at Kate who nodded. Esposito pulled out the picture and looked at the information on the back. "150 foot Kings Yacht by Atlantic Yachts. Two diesel motors. White with gold trim. Built between 2012 and 2014."

"Alright, and we know the earliest time frame they were here." Sorenson said adding in the information to the computer. It took just a couple seconds. "Okay looks like a total of 10 in the area alone match that description."

Russell added in. "Add in another search parameter. Around the time Lolita arrived."

Sorenson nodded and added in the additional search parameter. "Okay only eliminates one."

Kate was frustrated. "We'll never get warrants to check all of them."

Castle leaned forward. "Try another way. Can you put in a search parameters for all those type of yachts leaving or arriving within a certain time frame?"

"We just tried that Castle." Sorenson asked disgusted.

"I know, but add in the parameters of boats arriving say within an hour of when it first appeared." Castle said pointing to one of the pictures. "It looks like you have footage from cameras facing the river, and we know they only traveled the Hudson."

Sorenson looked at Castle for a moment. "I didn't think of that."

Sorenson typed away and it narrowed down the possibilities to two yachts. "Alright the one on the left is in dry dock for engine overhaul, and the one on right is call…."

"EL Oro Blanco." Esposito said reading the name off the footage. "The White Gold."

"Catchy name." Russell remarked. She looked at the footage. "Now we have a name, let's go back to when Lolita arrived.

Sorenson nodded and entered in the information. The computer took several seconds but found pictures and footage of the yacht. Sorenson threw the pictures onto a monitor to their right. Castle walked up to it. "This is the guy on the dock. Where is this picture from?"

"Private boat basin up by the Bronx." Ryan remarked. Ryan came closer to the screen to see what Castle was pointing at. "It's the guy from the dock footage from the security guard collect."

"What's that tattooed on his forearm there?" Kate asked looking at the screen. Sorenson blew up the image. "Is that death?"

"Ayudante de la Muerte." Esposito read the writing. "Death's henchmen."

"Meaning this guy is not just muscle, he is assassin for the cartel." Demming remarked as they studied the screen. "So what now?"

"Run his face and see if we can find him, because more than likely Lolita is with him." Kate answered Demming's question.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Half an hour later the team was back in the bullpen as Sorenson had his people start running the face of the man they saw on the footage. Ryan was on the phone. "Alright, a worker at the private boat basin in the Bronx remembers the boat. Says a delivery truck dropped off food supplies to it, while two people got off and never reboarded the boat."

"Let me guess, Lolita Flores, and the assassin." Castle stated getting a nod from Ryan. He turned back to the board. "So Lolita and her muscle slash assassin arrive in the US, and find a perfect locale to run their operation from."

"So how did they get Mr. Jorgenson involved in all of this?" Kate asked.

Esposito walked into the bullpen with some photos. "Probably because of his drug use. Narco had some photos of Leonard's clients, but never ran the images. Turns out Mr. Jorgenson has an addiction to pain killers from a back surgery a couple years ago."

"So addicted to drugs, cheats on the wife and gets blackmailed for it." Castle remarked as they looked at the new information. He got up and walked to the board. "The affair with Lolita makes sense, she honey trapped him, and used the photos probably to blackmail him."

"Which is where the two hundred thousand went." Sorenson added as he came into the bullpen. He had been on his phone ever since arriving back to the precinct. "It was a cash transaction, and the money finally showed up. In a Swiss Bank account, with connections to the Veracruz syndicate."

"The Swiss are known for their account privacy laws, and guarding clients information." Castle answered. He saw the looks of everyone, including Kate's. "I researched it."

"Remind me to have a look at the bank accounts when we get home." Kate answered with a sly smile. She then turned back to Sorenson. "Well that explains one half of the money situation; what about the half million dollars?"

"That is tricker, because no major funds have been moved out of the account, so I have agents, the IRS and Secret Service looking into it." Sorenson answered. His phone rang again. "Sorenson."

Everyone stood by as Sorenson got a message passed to him. "Thanks. Lolita's muscle man is a man named Manuel Juarez. Has been linked to more than 40 murders in the past year including a Mexican Federal Judge, A district chief, and several high ranking drug intelligence officers along with informants."

"Not a guy I want to meet in dark alley." Castle remarked.

"And they have been spotted over in Spanish Avenue, entering a building on 1st Avenue, and East 120th Street." Sorenson remarked setting the phone back in his pocket. "Raid team is being assembled with your ESU and my tactical team."

"Russell, Ryan, Esposito go with Demming and Sorenson to accompioned the raid." Kate ordered. She saw her husband's look. "I know you want to go babe, but this is going to get messy, and I rather have you here."

Castle nodded. Esposito padded the man on the shoulder. "We'll have video up on the raid man."

Castle nodded as everyone left the bullpen. Kate wrapped a arm around him. "Mad?"

"No, because I was going to stay behind anyway." Castle answered. He turned to look at his wife. "You don't need the stress and I'm going to see if I can find out where the half million went."

Kate smiled and leaned her head into his shoulder.

 **1** **st** **Avenue, and East 120** **th** **Street**

 **Spanish Harlem**

The assembled officers, and federal agents met away from the building that Lolita and Manuel were spotted going into. Esposito checked his vest on last time before checking his weapon. "Do we know where they are?"

"Yeah. Informants say there is a lab in a room in the basement level of the complex, but that was ten minutes ago." Sorenson remarked as he brought up the tablet with blue prints of the building. "There is also an apartment on the fourth floor that is home to some members that have been associated with the Veracruz syndicate. Ryan, Demming, you take half the tac team and hit this location, and Esposito and I will take the bottom level, while Russell you take the uniforms and secure the perimeter.

Everyone nodded and moved towards the building. As they entered the building, unknown to them, a lookout spotted and pulled out a cellphone, but Russell as she started to secure the perimeter noticed this. "Grab that guy."

A couple of uniforms raced towards the guy who started running. Russell pressed the mic on her radio. "Think the surprise has been foiled."

The acknowledgments came and the teams moved a little bit more quickly to start the process. On the bottom floor the tac team, with Esposito and Sorenson approached the door, when it flew open and out ran two people. "Grab them."

Esposito, and Sorenson raced down the hallway with a couple of tac teams members as the rest rushed inside to secure. Despite the small head start, Esposito and Sorenson caught up to them and grabbed them. "Rabbits secured."

On the fourth floor, it was a little less simple. The Ryan and Demming team had spilt into two groups and taken separate stairwells to the fourth floor and down the hallway. As they approached the apartment, and got ready to breach a shot gun blast came through the door, and without waiting for the next one, the team entered. ESU and the FBI Tac team moved with precision, clearing the rooms. The idiot who shot through the door had loaded only one round and was trying to reload as ESU came in and was gun down before he had a chance. Manuel Juarez was spotted trying to reach for a gun on the coffee table, but was quickly detained by a smart FBI Tac member. "Suspect secured."

"Where is Lolita?" Ryan asked.

On the ground floor, there was a small crowd gathering, but they remained peacefully wondering what all the activity was. Russell looked out amongst the crowd, and spotted who they were looking for. "Got her. Lolita Flores NYPD stop."

Lolita had spotted Russell and started to run, but didn't expect for additional units to be coming from the direction she had taken off in. Russell quickly closed the distance as Lolita stopped to turn and start back towards the building, but ran into Russell, who took her down and cuffed her. "Lolita Flores you are under arrest for drug and human trafficking, possession, intent to sell, accessory to murder, blackmail."

"I want my lawyer." Lolita shouted.

"And I want a million dollars, now come on." Russell remarked as she pulled Lolita to her feet. "Lolita secured."

Back at the precinct, Castle and Kate had been watching the take down from the conference room. Kate looked at Castle. "That's over."

"I don't know. Seemed a little too easy." Castle answered.

Kate looked at him in confusion.

 **Additional notes: The case is done. Next update will be the attempt to get Lolita and Manuel to talk, but our team will find that difficult, especially when one of the pair is released. Ryan gets a phone call from Jenny that has him rushing to the elevator, and the story will wrap up with the party planned by Kate last story. As far as Demming and Sorenson go, they will make one apperance after this story down the line towards the end. Hope you enjoyed reading this.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is the latest update to my Castle story. I hope everyone enjoys it. Again thank you for the follows and the reviews on this one. Epilogue containing the baby gender revealing party is next so stay tuned.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

The team waited in the observation room to begin the interrogations of Lolita Flores and Manuel Juarez. Kate sat on the table looking across into the interrogation room at the man. "Did you find the knife?"

Russell nodded and pulled out the report. "They found it in the SRO he has been staying at. Stored behind the fridge. Apparently the knife has some sentiment to him. Blood behind the handle matches the murder victim."

Kate nodded and looked over at Sorenson. "What about Lolita?"

"Me and Esposito are getting ready to interrogate her now." Sorenson said crossing his arms. He looked around the room. "I don't see your husband anywhere."

"He's on the phone with a contact of his." Kate replied crossing her arms as well. Ever since the raid, and what Castle told her had stuck with her. "He'll be along shortly. Russell, you and Demming talk to Manuel. Hold off on talking to Lolita to see what Manuel gives up. Ryan do you have those pictures?"

Ryan nodded and handed the file over to Russell. As everyone else watched Demming and Russell made their way to the interrogation room. They sat down in the chair opposite Manuel who had decided not to have a lawyer present. Demming looked at the man. "Mr. Juarez you are aware of your right to have a lawyer present?"

Manuel didn't say anything. So Demming looked at him again. "Mr. Juarez, by not saying anything you are telling me you are aware of these rights?"

In the observation room Sorenson looked at Kate. "He won't give up anything."

"Give them a chance Will." Kate admonished.

Russell took out the pictures and put them in front of the man. "These photos of you and your drug cartel members unloading at the Jorgenson loading docks tells me you are part of the Veracruz syndicate, and Lolita Flores is the head of it here in the city. Help yourself out and knock a few years off your sentence."

Again Manuel didn't say anything. Demming pushed a picture towards him. "This camera set up by our murder victim shows you approaching the security off the night of the murder, with the knife in hand. So we have you for first degree murder."

Again Manuel said nothing. Demming and Russell looked at each other and then to the glass behind them. They picked up the papers and surveillance photos and walked back into the interrogation room. Russell shook her head. "Guy didn't even flinch with photos."

"Steel eyed killer." Esposito remarked as he tossed one last look into the room. He then turned back to the group. "He won't even talk in prison. He'll kill somebody just to prove a point."

Everyone nodded. Kate stood up and turned to Sorenson, and Esposito. "Its up to you two."

Sorenson and Esposito nodded and walked out of the observation room and into interrogation room two. Sorenson nodded to the five hundred dollar a hour lawyer. "Counselor."

"Officers." The lawyer remarked as he eyeballed them both.

"Special Agent actually." Sorenson said sitting down in the chair. He pulled out a few photos and placed them in front of Lolita. "Now Ms. Flores, we have you on illegal immigration charges, possession of a false identity, numerous counts of intent to distribute narcotics, accessory to murder and blackmail."

"It's all heresy agent." The lawyer remarked as he pushed the photos back. "My client may have entered the country illegally, but she has been a hard working citizen since."

"Yeah and her association with her brother and his drug cartel is all but a coincidence." Esposito stated as he put a surveillance photo of Lolita walking down the dock. "She runs his operations here in the city."

"Again heresy." The lawyer countered. He shifted in his seat and stared at the both of them. "This is all a stretch and you know it."

"She knows this man." Sorenson stated putting a photo of Manuel Juarez on the table and photo again of her and Manuel arguing with the dead security guard. "I bet she ordered her assassin to murder the security guard in this surveillance photo because he was getting to close to finding out the truth."

"She used her position to seduce her boss, blackmail him in to letting her cartel members used the dock to unloaded drugs, stolen electronics and human cargo." Esposito added in as well sliding the photo forward of Lolita and Mr. Jorgenson in a "compromising position".

Sorenson went for the sweetener. "Give us your brother, and we'll guarantee your safety and relocate you."

The lawyer chuckled. "All you have is a man who was unfaithful to his wife, a surveillance photos, some I guess didn't come from authorized set up. I can argue my client was trying to calm down the security guard when his suspicions got too much."

"Oh come on counselor, your client knows all about her brother's business." Esposito said.

This time it was Lolita's time to scoff. "I may or may not know, but I'll never help you."

Sorenson looked at her. "Why not?"

"La Familia." Lolita answered.

"Now I am going to get my client released." The lawyer said standing up and with Lolita started towards the door. "Have a nice day gentlemen.

"We still have to process out of holding." Esposito said getting up and motioning the officer over to take her back down to holding.

Back at the murder board the team looked on dejected. Russell looked to Sorenson. "Can't you guys find anything to hold her more on?"

Kate answered with a shake of her head. "I don't like any either, but he's right. Its all circumstantial. With entering illegally, she may do time before being deported, and that is all."

"It would help if you guys found something else." Sorenson added in.

Esposito shook his head. "Check out her residence, her desk, tablet, phone, computer. All clean."

"That's it she walks then." Demming stated as everyone's eyes turned and followed Lolita and her lawyer to the elevator. "Now what?"

"I'll set up a task force with the NYPD, DEA, ATF, and my office here to start a operation to bring these guys down." Sorenson said watching the elevators door close and turning back to the group. "We'll bring them down."

"So Mr. Jorgenson goes to jail for accessory distribution, trafficking, murder." Esposito said with a shake of his head coming to the murder board. "And our best chance to bring down Lolita is a not talking."

"Just not right." Ryan said sitting down at his desk.

"Cant win them all." Castle said walking back to the group from the conference room. "Sorry but I was on my phone with my guy in the Grand Caymans."

"You have a guy in the Grand Caymans?" Sorenson asked in shock. He took a step towards Castle only to be cut off by Esposito. "What actually is the nature of this relationship?"

"He helped me with a problem I was having about overseas banks for a Derrick Storm book." Castle answered with a smirk on his face. He pulled out his notepad. "So according to him, the half million ended up in Jorgenson's account, only long enough to register, but from there it got moved without being recorded."

"So Mr. Castle where did they suddenly hide five hundred thousand?" Demming asked smugly.

"They shifted it out of the bank and had someone erased the transfer." Castle said looking at his notes. He passed them over to Kate. "They went to the same bank in Switzerland that we found out about earlier."

"I am sure if you don't mind if I verify this with my legal sources." Sorenson asked as his phone rang. "Sorenson."

Kate even looked skeptical. "Babe you are usually right but even this…."

"How can someone move that money and erase it from the system." Sorenson shouted into his phone. He heard the reply and hung up his phone. "Turns out Mr. Castle was right. Our guys used the same person apparently. The money was transferred to Switzerland a half hour after it appeared and someone in the headquarters here in New York erased the trail."

Kate smiled at Castle and gave him a kiss on the cheek as Ryan's cell phone began to ring. She turned to Sorenson and Demming. "You guys can take possession of Jorgenson and Juarez in the morning."

As Sorenson and Demming nodded, Ryan jumped to his feet. "WHEN?"

Everyone looked at Ryan as he dug in his pocket for his keys. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"Jenny's in labor?" Kate asked as Ryan nodded and started towards the elevator. "Alright baby, I'm on my way."

"Ryan hold on I'll drive you." Espsoito said rushing towards the elevator.

"We'll be right behind you." Kate said moving as quickly as she could towards her office. She grabbed her purse and started towards the elevator taking Castle's hand. She smiled at Demming and Sorenson. "We'll see you tomorrow guys."

Demming and Sorenson looked at each other before starting towards the elevator as well.

 **Presbyterian Hospital**

 **Manhattan, New York**

It took Ryan and Esposito 20 minutes to arrive at the hospital. Ryan ran in as soon as Esposito stopped the car. Now 2 hours later the team was sitting in the waiting room awaiting news from Ryan about the newest addition to the family. Kate put her head on Castle's shoulder. "Wow another member of the Ryan clan."

"Yeah. Do you think they'll skip the party Saturday?" Castle asked with a smile on his face.

Kate chuckle. "I think so Rick."

The doors opend and out walked Ryan. "They had to perform a C-Section because the baby wouldn't move, but everything turned out fine, and I have a son."

The group smiled and hugged him and congratulated him. Lanie wiped away tears, as Russell and Maria hugged as well. Esposito looked at Ryan. "What did you name him?"

Kevin smiled. "Kevin Alexander Javier Ryan."

Russell hugged Ryan again. "Great name Kevin. Congratulations."

Kate came over and hugged him once more too with tears coming on now. "How's Jenny?"

"She's fine. She's in recovery. They'll move her shortly." Kevin said smiling. As the hug broke Kevin looked at Kate and Castle. "You guys wouldn't be…"

"Be with your family Kevin. We completely understand if you're not there." Kate said with a huge smile and more tears. Ryan nodded his understanding and thanked them. She leaned into Castle as Kevin talked to Maria. "I love you."

"I love you too." Castle said putting his arms around her as they watch the proud father of two talk to everyone.


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey everyone. We wrapped up the story with this update. Just a reminder there are four more stories after this one as we wrap up this AU possibly.. I may change my mind because people have been asking me not to close this down, I will make up mind in a few days. Anyway i hope you enjoy the update. Thank and please leave reviews.**

 **Epilogue**

 **Kate and Rick's Loft**

 **SoHo, New York**

A couple days later the baby gender revealing party was taking place in the loft. About 75 people or so were in the loft enjoying the atmosphere and the company. They complimented Rick and Kate on how well the party was planned out. Rick shrugged off the success and gave it where it was deserved. "It was all Kate and Alexis's planning that pulled this off."

For Kate and Rick's prediction about, Kevin, Jenny, Sarah Grace, and the newest addition to the Ryan family, they weren't there at the party. Jenny was still recovering from her C-Section. Yet the party was streaming live on social media for them to watch and at least from the hospital, make them feel apart of it. So at least they were there in spirit and in large part because of social media.

Rick found Alexis talking to the wife of Lt. Meyers, Kate's second in command. He tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me for a moment. Can I have a minute Alexis"

"Of course. Excuse me." Alexis said getting a nod from the women and her and Castle walked to a semi-quiet corner of the loft with no people around. "What's going on dad?"

"With everything that has been going on, I just want to make sure you are ok with this?" Castle said looking at his daughter with his blue eyes and concern on his face. "Kate being pregnant and all?"

"Of course dad. Why would you ask?" Alexis said in shock.

"I just realized I never…." Castle started to say.

Alexis placed her hands on her father's shoulders and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I am happy to be welcoming a new baby you know…."

Castle looked at her then saw why she stopped short of the gender. A guest was walking by. Castle just laughed. "Oh ok pumpkin. I wanted to make sure. Great job on the party by the way."

"Thank you." Alexis answered.

While Rick was talking to Alexis, Kate was circulating amongst the guest and exchanging conversation with them, when Martha asked Kate if she could spare a minute. After excusing themselves from the party, Kate and Martha were in Kate and Rick's bedroom. Kate looked at her mother in law. "Martha what is wrong?"

"Nothing dear. I'm just so happy you are doing this." Martha said. She pointed to the baby bump and the party. "You know expecting, and throwing this wonderful party, so I want you to be the first to know. I found a apartment that I am buying and shortly after the baby is born I will move into it."

"Oh no Martha we didn't want….." Kate started to say.

Martha chuckled. "Oh no dear, it's not because of that. I want you and Richard to have all the room available for the arrival of my newest grand….."

Marthal like Alexis stopped herself from saying the gender when the door opened and a person looking for the bathroom stopped themselves and excused themselves as well. Kate and Martha chuckled. "Anyway I will let Richard know later. I can tell you he will be thrilled."

"Thrilled about you getting your own apartment. Of course not, but I am proud of you mother." Castle said with a smile on his face. He saw the looks and chuckled. "Your realtor left a message on the business line."

"Oh son of a.." Martha started to say.

Castle quickly cut her off. "Come on Kate. Time to reveal the gender."

"Coming babe." Kate said with a smile and a kiss on Martha's cheek as they all proceeded to the island where everyone was being handed out cupcakes with plain white frosting on top. Once all the cupcakes were handed out, Castle and Kate stood in the middle of the room. Kate took a breath. "Alright thank you for showing up today for the baby gender revealing. Now each of you have a cupcake, and the count of three you will unwrap and take a bite. The color inside will be the gender. So if everyone is ready here we go. One, two, three."

Everyone quickly unwraps and takes a bite. Russell is the first to see the color. "Blue. Your having a baby boy."

"Correct we are a baby boy." Castle said beaming. The room erupted in a thunder of cheers and clapping. Castle brought his wife close and gave her a kiss on the lips. "It was a success babe."

"Yeah it was." Kate said with all smiles on her face.

An hour later the last the guest had left, as Kate finally was able to sit down longer than a few minutes. She threw her head over the back of the sofa. "Oh I am so glad that went well, but I'm so glad to be off my feet."

"I know you are. One last thing though." Castle said to his wife who lifted her head back up and looked to him. "Godparents; I was thinking Lanie, Russell, Ryan and Esposito."

Kate smiled as she nodded. "Same thing here too babe."

Castle smiled and sat down on the couch next to her and gives her a deep kiss. "That's why we are great together. We are on the same page."

"Well me and you are, but your son wants mommy to relax." Kate said as she placed Castle's hands on her belly. "He's active right now."

Castle chuckled. "Come on, I'll run your bath and start on clean up. Lanie, your Dad, mom and Alexis will be back up in a few minutes."

"Actually babe, I sent them away for the evening, and hired a cleaning crew for tomorrow." Kate said smiling meant only for him. That smile that was everything for the both of them. "Why don't you join me in the bath and maybe a little nap in bed?"

Castle smiled at his wife. "I think I could do that."

They shared a deep kiss as baby boy castle kicked his approval.

 **Additional note: Next story will have a time jump to the week of the baby Castle's arrival. And a arrival from Rick and Alexis's past at the beginning as she makes her presence felt during a couple places in the story. Keep your eyes open and I think my readers know who it is. Thank you for all the reviews and follows. You folks are the best. So again Thank you.**


End file.
